


Step back in time - Part Two

by black_blade



Series: Step back in time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: When a bitter, dark, and battle worn Harry Potter steps through a rip in time. He didn't think he would find himself with a baby in his arms on his Aunt's front doorstep on the night his parents were killed but that was just the beginning.





	1. Chapter Five

Step Back in Time. Part Two.

 

 

“Dad!”

The spell Harry had been working on shattered as his son's call broke through his concentration. He sighed as he carefully channelled the magic into the ground. Ry skittered into his office then pulled to a stop suddenly. Harry still had his wand raised and he was sure that he would be having 'that talk' with his son again.

“Oops,” Ry said sheepishly. “Sorry, Dad.”

Harry sighed and lowered his wand.

“What is it, Ry?” Harry asked and the boy held up a piece of paper.

“Sirius just sent me a letter. He wants me to come to his house for a couple of weeks before I start school.” Ry said in a rush. “Hermione and Ron are going to be there as well!”

Harry frowned, reading through the letter until he reached the bit at the bottom.

_‘The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number twelve, Grimmauld place, London._

_You are welcome to come as well Sun._

_Yours,_

_Sirius Black’_

“Please?” Ry pleaded with big eyes.

“Very well,” Harry conceded. “But I will be dropping you off and making it very clear to Black that he will be responsible for you and no flying cars, understand?”

"When will you drop that?" Ry sulked.

"When you learn your lesson about running into things without thinking," Harry replied with a wink. "So probably for a long time."

"Dad!" Ry whined.

"Go pack your bag," Harry said with a smile.

“Thanks, Dad,” Ry cried, giving Harry a quick hug before dashing back out of the room.

Harry picked up his phone and dialled a familiar number

“Yes?” Severus answered on the fourth ring.

“So, Order of the Phoenix?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Harry was amused to hear silence on the other end of the phone.

xXx

Harry pulled Ry’s backpack further up onto his shoulder as they got off the bus and headed down the street towards number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry watched Ry carefully at the same time as keeping an eye out on the streets and his mind open to any magic around him. London wasn’t as safe now as it had been six months ago.

“Ron said that there has been lots of people coming and going from the house,” Ry commented as looked over his shoulder at his father.

“I spoke to Severus and he said that the Order of the Phoenix was some group that was formed a long time ago to work against Dark Lords,” Harry added quietly.

“Really?” Ry pipped up, slowing down to walk beside his father on the busy street.

“He said he couldn’t tell me anymore than that,” Harry replied.

“Formed to fight against Voldemort?”

Harry winced at the use of the man’s name but for a very different reason than most people.  He would have to sit his son down and explain again why the man’s name should not be spoken.

“Before this Dark Lord,” Harry replied.

Ry stopped and Harry had to give him a soft push to keep him going.

“You mean there have been more?” Ry asked.

“Of course," Harry scoffed with a laugh. "I think I need to get you a history book.”

Ry groaned, “You sound like Hermione; ‘In Hogwarts a history…'”

“Hey.” Harry cried and swatted Ry’s shoulder. “Remember that you are in some of those history books.”

Ry ducked his head and muttered, “Don’t remind me!”

Harry laughed and stopped out the front of number ten and fourteen as the muggles flowed around them. Harry and Ry moved closer to the divide of the two houses and Harry looked the spell work over as Ry glanced around with a frown.

“Where is it?” Ry asked.

Harry laughed and stepped closer, until he stood on the front step of number twelve. He looked back at his son and could see the boy trying to focus on where he stood. He was sure that Ry knew he was there but couldn't see him. He let him try to work it out before taking pity.

“Focus on the number twelve.” Harry suggested with a smirk.

Suddenly Ry’s eyes got large and he quickly stepped up next to his father as another house appeared in front of him. Ry was used to Harry's type of warding not this kind of magic. Harry added it to the list of items that he needed to teach him.

“Wow,” Ry whispered then went to step back down to the street but Harry grabbed his arm.

"We can look at this kind of magic at a later time," Harry muttered in answer and Ry gave him a grin.

Harry knocked on the door loudly and waited, he could hear yelling and a bang behind the door until it was pulled open sharply. A kindly red headed woman answered the door looking harassed, her hair having escaped the bun at the back of her head and had curled around her face. She still gave them a huge grin.

“Ry, Blake!” Mrs Weasley exclaimed and grabbed both Potters in a big hug as she pulled them into the house. “So good to see you both!”

“Nice to see you again, Molly.” Harry replied, as Ry just stood slack jawed in the entrance. “Are you getting enough rest?”

“I’m fine, my dear.” Molly huffed and patted his shoulder.

Harry looked the woman over in concern. She looked thinner and stressed but her smile still touched her eyes as she smiled at him.

“I’m sorry, Ry but dinner is going to be a bit late tonight.” Molly continued. “Why don’t you run upstairs and see Ron and Hermione?”

Ry nodded and went to run off.

“Ry!” Harry called after him, holding out the boy’s backpack.

Ry grinned sheepishly, dashed back and grabbed his bag before running out of the room.

“Blake, follow me.” Molly offered with a smile. “Severus is already here.”

Harry grinned and walked with Molly down the hall.

“MORE BLOOD TRAITORS!”

Harry looked down his nose at the portrait of Mrs Black.

“Ignore her,” Molly whispered as she moved passed the portrait.

“YOU WILL GET YOURS!” Mrs Black yelled. “THE DARK LORD WILL KILL YOU ALL!”

Harry stopped in front of the portrait and pulled his dark wand.

“YOU JUST TRY IT BOY! FILTHY HALF BLOOD!”

“Just ignore her, Blake,” Molly tried again.

Harry grinned and held his dark wand up with his fingertips at either end of it. Mrs Black’s eyes widened slightly as she looked at the wand. Harry slowly moved the wand to place the tip of it on the frame. Harry let his dark magic run across the wand and into the frame. The woman yelped and fled leaving the frame empty.

Molly gasped beside him. “What did you do?”

“Just a little dark magic,” Harry replied, replacing his wand. “She’ll be back but it should give us some peace for a while.”

“But dark magic?” Molly gasped.

Harry turned to Molly in surprise then remembered what people were like in this time and just grinned.

“No harm done, Molly.” Harry said softly. “How about a cup of tea?”

That had the woman bustling off towards the kitchen and Harry smiled after her fondly. He moved through into the dining area to see Severus sitting at the table. The man looked him over as he entered the room and Harry gave him a grin.

“Severus,” Harry greeted, taking a seat next to the man. “Fancy meeting you here?”

“Blake,” Severus nodded, looking around at the other people in the room.

Remus Lupin nodded in greeting as he spoke to a small woman with pink hair in the corner of the room while a man dressed in a pile of rags slept in the other corner. Moody glared at him, his magical eye focused on him and Harry gave him a wink. Moody's expression twisted up in distaste as his real eye glared at him. He was sure that he'd felt his use of dark magic as Harry glanced at the other people in the room.

“So what’s with all the people?” Harry asked as Molly placed a tea tray down and he gave her a smile.

“The Headmaster has called a meeting,” Severus remarked mildly.

“Meeting?”

“Of the Order of the Phoenix,” Severus cleared up.

“Don’t tell the boy that!” Moody growled as he moved over. “He’s not a member!”

Severus glared at the older man.

“If he is here. He is trusted.” Severus sneered silkily.

“Bah,” Moody cried, thumping his cane on the floor. “He is a Dark Wizard!”

Harry sat back in his seat, it had been a long time since he'd been called that as a slur. Severus stood from his seat as Remus and Tonks focused on the drama, the werewolf moving closer.

“He's here at my invitation, Alastor.” Dumbledore said calmly as he moved into the room with Sirius Black on his heels.

“He is dark and will betray us!” Moody hissed, his magical eye focused completely on Harry.

Harry stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the ex-Auror.

“I can see when I’m not wanted.” Harry said blandly.

“No,” Sirius stated, holding out a hand to stop him. “This is my house. You are welcome here, even if I don’t like you.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied dryly. "That's very encouraging."

“Hey, I let Snape in here.” Sirius remarked, with a glare at the other man.

“Gentlemen,” Albus called calmly. “We are all working towards the same goal here.”

“And what is that goal, Albus?” Harry asked as he stood up straight with his cane at his side.

“To remove Voldemort,” Albus stated blandly.

Harry and Severus flinched at the name.

“See!” Moody cried. “Can’t even bare to hear the man’s name!”

Harry sneered at Moody but said nothing more for a couple of minutes. He could feel the tension in the room.

“I’ll be leaving now,” Harry stated.

“You won’t stay for the meeting, Blake?” Albus questioned.

Harry looked the Headmaster in the eye.

“No.” Harry replied flatly.

“See!” Moody grumbled. “He can’t be trusted!”

Even Severus was eyeing him off which made Harry stand up straighter as he looked Albus in the eye.

“I have been tortured for information before,” Harry intoned softly, silencing the room. “I’m not inclined to repeat the experience.”

Harry left the room to silence, his hand shaking slightly. It wasn’t until he reached the front door that Severus caught up to him. The other man grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly.

Harry turned back but wouldn’t look at the other man.  Severus’s hand grabbed his shoulder and Harry turned his head to look the man in the eye.

“Are you okay?” Severus asked as he released him.

“Yes,” Harry replied stepping back, giving himself some space.

“The Headmaster apologises for Moody,” Severus stated softly.

“It’s not him,” Harry muttered with a sigh. “I’ve been called many things over the years. I just can’t do this again.”

Severus pulled his robe together, folded his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at him. Harry sighed and looked away, unable to look into the man's dark eyes. This was a part of his life that he'd buried and he felt that now that Voldemort was back. That it was pulling up images of a war that he'd fought a long time ago. A time that he had tried to bury deep in his memory and yet now was forced to uncover.

“I was held for months,” Harry whispered, taking of the torture he'd suffered. “They knew I had information that they wanted.  The information was about a mission that was being held two weeks after I was taken. I knew that the group I was protecting didn’t know I had been taken. If I broke they would have all be killed…”

Harry didn’t know his hand was shaking until Severus grabbed it.

“I can’t go through that again,” Harry whispered. “I don’t think I would be able to…”

“Did you break?” Severus asked softly, black eyes filled with concern.

“No,” Harry replied, remembering the pain and the screaming that never stopped.  “By the time they got to me I was half dead.”

Severus’s hand clenched around his own.

“They were amazed I recovered as well as I did,” Harry said softly, voice wavering slightly. “I was retried from active duty six months later, best thing that ever happened.”

“Is that when you moved into curse breaking?” Severus asked, his voice flowing over him.

Harry nodded sharply.

“I don’t mind helping against the Dark Lord,” Harry commented, after a couple of minutes of silence. “But I don’t want to be part of any planning.”

“I’ll pass that on to the Headmaster,” Severus replied.

Suddenly Severus pulled Harry into a hug. Harry fell into his arms and took in the comfort the other man was offering without complaint. Unsure at the move but he would take it.

“I have no doubt that I will be pulled into this war,” Harry whispered into Severus’s shoulder. “Harry Potter being my son and all that.”

“We'll keep him safe,” Severus muttered, pulling back from the man.

“Thank you.”

Harry gave him a thin smile.

“That’s all we can do.” Harry stated. “I would never fully be trusted being a Dark Wizard anyway.”

“Try being a former Death Eater,” Severus uttered and they shared a smirk.

Suddenly Harry laughed dryly and grinned at the younger man.

“What a couple we make.”

xXx

Severus looked at the peeling paint of the wooden door long after Blake had left. He could still see Blake’s hollow green eyes, looking through him, as he remembered the torture that he'd endured. He had never thought of the man as broken but at that moment he had considered it. He had seen the scaring but that was nothing compared to listening to the man talk about it.

“Did Blake leave?”

Severus looked over his shoulder to see the Headmaster looking at him calmly.

“Yes,” Severus replied softly, feeling slightly hollow.

“Is he okay?” Albus asked moving closer.

“I think so,” Severus replied. “He won’t be joining us. He said he would help but won’t be part of any planning.”

“That man is older than he says he is,” Albus remarked.

“What do you mean?”

“What he can do with his magic. That is only something you learn from many years of study,” Albus replied. “I believe he may be older than me, Severus.”

“What?” Severus asked shocked. “But he only looks to be in his late forties.”

Albus smiled and gave Severus a wink.

“Looks can be deceiving, my boy.” Albus said softly “I have yet to find the man’s birth certificate or what he was doing before he arrived in England to claim Mr Potter.”

“He mentioned living in Germany and working in France.”

“Yes, I have found contracts that he's had in those countries and many more but they don’t date back far, but that might just be a filing problem." Albus admitted with a chuckle. “I would have liked for him to have joined the Order. His skills would have been very useful.”

Severus shook his head. “I don’t think he will.”

“In that case, his assistance will be greatly received.”

With that the two men moved back towards where everyone else was waiting.

xXx

“Blake Sun,” Harry answered the phone on the third ring.

“Blake!” Bill’s voice floated down the phone line. “How are you?”

“Very well and you?” Harry asked as he poured hot water into the mug of coffee.

“Yeah, very well.” Bill answered, “I have a favour to ask?”

“What’s that?”

“We found a trunk that we can’t open,” Bill explained. “I was wondering if you have any time to look it over?”

“For Gringotts?”

“Yeah, they said that they are happy with the standard fee as long as it’s opened before the end of the day.” Bill laughed, “And when I say happy…”

“Oh yes, I bet they are happy with that.” Harry remarked in amusement. “Are you in London?”

“Yeah, are you able to look at it?”

“No problems,” Harry replied. “Give me an hour?”

“Prefect, see you then!”

xXx

Harry stepped off the bus with a sigh. The sneering jeers of the teenage boys, that he'd so wanted to hex, still ringing in his ears. He put that behind him as he moved towards the Leaky Cauldron and through into Diagon Alley. The shopping area was busier than normal due to school starting up soon and Harry was glad that they did owl ordering for the school supplies now.

He took his time as he made his way up the stairs of the Gringotts building and into the main part of the bank. The goblin on the door looked him over before sneering at him. Harry quirked his lips and the goblin's expression changed to amusement.

“Grinhook is waiting for you in room four,” The goblin stated, then nodded at the next wizard to enter the bank.

Harry moved passed the creature and behind the counter. A couple of wizards and witches looked over to him in interest but he ignored them as he made his way further into the bank. A couple of goblins looked him over but they were familiar with him by now. He made his way to room four and knocked on the wooden door.

“Enter.”

Harry entered the room to find Bill and Grinhook waiting for him.

“Blake, welcome.” Bill cried as he stepped forward to pull him into a hug. “You're looking well.”

“As are you,” Harry replied, giving the other man a grin. "I think you should take your mother out to lunch though."

Bill gave him a look which Harry just gave him a wink in reply.

“About time you got here, Sun.” Grinhook snapped.

“Nice to see you again, Grinhook.” Harry greeted with a smile. “You have something good for me?”

“The Weasley says he can’t open it,” Grinhook grumbled with a smirk in Bill’s direction. “Standard pricing, Sun.”

Harry looked down his nose at the goblin and raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so. I think I will see what’s in this trunk first before I set a price.” Harry stated.

“No deal!”

“In that case,” Harry announced as he turned towards the door. “I’ll be off then, plenty of shopping to do.”

“Stop.”

Harry let his hand rest on the doorknob without turning it.

“Very well,” The goblin stated from behind him. “Once the trunk is open, we'll work out a price.”

“Fee or the trunk,” Harry countered as he turned back.

“No, fee only.”

“In that case, if the contents are worth more than my standard fee then we'll work out the difference.”

The goblin sneered before he held out a clawed hand. “Deal.”

Harry took the creature’s hand in his and they shook. Harry looked up to see Bill smirking at him.

“The Weasley will show you the trunk,” Grinhook stated. “Call me when it’s open…before the end of business today, Sun.”

"Of course," Harry replied.

Bill laughed softly once they were out of the room.

“You know how to deal with them!” Bill laughed.

“Only way to do business." Harry said with a smirk. "Veelas are worse.”

Bill’s eyes got glassy at the word veela and Harry's smirk widened.

“I bet.” Bill said with a stupid grin on his face.

The two men moved down to room twelve where a large leather trunk sat in the middle of the room with a protection circle around it. It was made from smooth black leather with silver trim and no lock Harry could see. He looked it over with interest, feeling the time magic around it.

“Lost and Found?” Harry asked as they moved into the room.

“How could you tell?” Bill asked.

'Lost and found' was the name they gave items that fell out of nowhere, sometimes through cracks in time or they just appeared on streets or other places. They were held by Gringotts and reported to the Ministry, if no one claimed them or if the Ministry didn’t want them. They were handed over to Gringotts to process.

“Has that feel about it,” Harry replied. “I would say a time crack. Nothing dark about it, how come you couldn’t open it?”

“It rebounds anything we throw at it.” Bill commented with a shrug.

“I don’t see a rebounding spell on it.” Harry remarked with a frown.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

He stepped into the circle and pulled the charm up behind him. He looked closely at the trunk but couldn’t see anything that would attack him. There no darkness clinging to it and only a wisp of time magic. He pulled out his cherry wand and placed it on the lid of the box.

“ _Revelare_ ,” Harry whispered, only using a small amount of magic.

The box took the magic into the leather which spread out across the box running over the edges and making the trim glow light blue as the spell worked into it. It was just a standard leather box, made about twenty years ago, right here in London by a very good maker. He gently ran his magic along the seam and let it leak into the small gap.

His magic found the lock and he gently nudged his magic along the latch, pushing on it slightly. With a soft click a keyhole appeared on the front of the box.  Harry pulled a silver key from his pocket and placed his wand against it.

“ _Fingunt_ ,” Harry softly muttered.

The silver key in his hand slowly moulded to the shape that Harry wanted. He waited while the key worked out its shape and when he knew it was ready he stopped the spell. He reached forward and placed the key into the lock and turned. He opened the lid of the box and looked into it. Glass vials of potion ingredients glinted up at him. Harry broke the protection charm behind him as Bill moved closer.

Harry turned to the other man with a grin. Bill looked him and the trunk over with an odd look in his eyes.  

“Tell Grinhook, that the trunk is open and I’ll take it as payment.” Harry told him in amusement.

“Really?” The man asked in surprise.

“Yep, I know someone that will find a use for it.”

xXx

“Dad!”

Harry braced himself as Ry ran into his arms. He laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair. He was almost as tall as him now and Harry was sure that given a couple of more years he would be a good head taller. He was still skinny but it was a good kind of skinny not the showing your ribs kind that Harry had been at his age.

“You made it!” Ry cried, stepping back.

“Of course,” Harry scoffed. “I had to see my son off on the train, even if I will be seeing you at the feast tonight.”

“I had so much fun at Sirius’s house, but it was so creepy!" Ry said in a rush. "And there was a portrait of his mother that kept screaming at us and then Mrs Weasley was yelling back at her saying that you would be back to curse her!”

Harry laughed as the words tumbled out of the boy’s mouth as they walked towards the train.  Harry nodded over at the Weasley family and ignored the glare he got from Lucius Malfoy.

“Oh, there’s Hermione!” Ry cried, looking over at his brown-haired friend. “I’ll see you at the feast Dad.”

“Off you go.” Harry encouraged as he gave his son a pat on the shoulder before he dashed off towards Hermione.

“So, Mr Sun.”

Harry turned to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing behind him. Both sets of pale eyes looking him over.

“Mr and Mrs Malfoy,” Harry greeted with a smile. “How can I help you?”

“My son wishes to continue the extra lessons you are offering.” Lucius stated blandly, his own silver and black cane at his side.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Harry said with a smile. “He's a very talented boy. He puts a lot of work into his spell and charm work.”

“He's a Malfoy before anything else, Sun.” Lucius hissed, shaking his cane at him. “Remember that!”

Lucius turned on his heel with Narcissa giving Harry one last look before turning to follow her husband. Harry looked after the two blondes, slightly confused.

“Okay,” Harry said slowly to no one. “That was odd.”

xXx

Harry snuck into the Great hall as the sorting hat started its song and took his place at the Head Table next to Severus.  Dumbledore and a couple of other teachers smiled or nodded at him. They were used to the way Harry would arrive in the hall by now. The woman in pink next to Dumbledore gave him a frown but Harry turned away and leaned in towards Severus.

“I left a trunk in your rooms,” Harry whispered.

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

“I got it from Gringotts-” Harry answered the silent question.

“Hem, hem.”

Harry ignored Umbridge.

“-You'll like what’s in it but I want the trunk when you’re done-”

“Hem, hem.”

“-The key is sitting on top of it.” Harry finished, sitting back in his seat as he focused back on the sorting.

“Hem, hem.”

Harry turned to the short woman in pink.

“Can I help you? Because I’m trying to watch the sorting.” Harry questioned sweetly.

Severus snorted next to him as Umbridge looked down her nose at him.

“You are late,” The woman stated. “According to the founders all teachers must be seated before the start of the sorting.”

“Oh, it’s a good thing that I’m not a teacher then,” Harry replied and looked back at the sorting as Severus snorted. “Now I’m trying to watch the sorting.”

“Hem, hem.”

“Yes?” Harry asked.

“If you are not a teacher, you are not permitted to sit at the Head Table.” The woman stated.

“Blake is here under contract, Dolores.” Dumbledore explained, with a smile.

Umbridge snorted and put her nose up in the air. Harry could see what was coming.

“No problems,” Harry replied as he stood up. “I’ll go sit with my son then. I'm sure I can embarrass him enough that he'll disown me by the end of the feast.”

Severus snorted loudly as Harry walked down the middle of the hall. His cane clipping against the stones with his steps, while the sorting was happening. He plonked himself down between Hermione and Lavender Brown and smiled back at Umbridge.

“If you are done, Mr Sun?” Professor McGonagall called from the front of the hall, where she had been calling out first year students' names from the scroll in her hand.

“Yes, Professor.” Harry called back to the snickers of a few students. “Carry on.”

Harry turned to the Gryffindors around him.

“Comfy seats these.” Harry said with a grin. "Could do with a little more padding though."

Ry’s head hit the table with a thump, his face red in embarrassment as Harry looked around at the students.  He winked up at Umbridge as Severus smirked at him.

xXx

“You are going to pay for that stunt,” Severus smirked as they walked out of the Great Hall together, Ry having fled as soon as the feast was over.

“I have no doubt,” Harry grinned. “In fact, I’m looking forward to it. She can’t remove me from this school, while I have a contract in place.”

“She could go to the Ministry,” Severus stated.

Harry smirked this time, making Severus shiver.

“She can try but the contract is with the Ministry as well,” Harry explained

Severus stopped in the hallway with students flowing around them. Harry stopped and looked back at the man with a smirk.

“How did you manage that?” Severus asked.

Harry just grinned and held his arms out to his sides.

“I’m Blake Sun.” Harry replied with a smirk and a few students giggled.

Severus just laughed and they moved off as the students around them just stared after Snape.  Harry stepped forward when they reached Severus’s rooms and opened the door with a flourish. He flung his arm inward to show the other man the black and silver trunk.

“Ta da,” Harry announced.

“Really?” Severus asked dryly.

“Now,” Harry stated as he limped towards the trunk. “I haven’t looked through the contents too closely, but there are no nasties on the trunk itself…”

Harry opened the lid and let Severus peer inside, his dark eyes lighting up.

“I think there might be some books at the bottom of the trunk,” Harry explained, stepping back. “And I’m not sure if they had any nasties inside the trunk, but there is no dark magic about the thing, so should be okay. It was a 'Lost and Found'-”

“Lost and Found?” Severus cut in.

“Oh, ah.” Harry stumbled over his words. “Sorry, a 'Lost and found' is an object that is found and they have no idea where it came from. This one is from a time gap.”

“Time gap?”

“Ah,” Harry stuttered as he rubbed his neck. “I haven’t explained time rips and gaps before?”

Severus straightened up as he pulled his robe tight around his form. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at the shorter man. Harry smirked at the 'professor' stance.

“Oops,” Harry smiled, feeling a bit like Ry at that moment. “Really?”

Severus raised an eyebrow in answer. Harry ran a hand over his short hair.

“I’m not a very good teacher,” Harry said with a laugh. “Am I?”

“Evidently,” Severus replied blandly. “Care to explain, Mr Sun?”

Harry rubbed his hand over his hair one more time with a lopsided grin.

“So, Mr Snape.” Harry said as he slipped into teaching mode. “Time gaps or rips are made when two times touch where either a large magic explosion has disrupted the natural time flow or when a decision was made that split time. There are many other theories about how time rips or gaps are made. A 'Lost and Found' item can also be found when a wizard casts a spell to dismiss an object and it falls through a gap.

“When an object is found and is handed into the Ministry, it is held for a period of time and if the Ministry doesn’t want it, it gets sent to Gringotts. Gringotts when they can’t open said object calls in a handsome dark-haired man to break the charms on the trunk to find out what’s inside.” Harry finished with a grin.

“So, how did you come to get it then?” Severus asked dryly, with a smirk.

“Ha, ha.” Harry replied as he rolled his eyes. “I gave them an option of a fee or the trunk. I took the trunk since they have no need for potion ingredients. Bill Weasley found the whole thing quite amusing.”

“Smart boy that one,” Severus muttered. “For a Weasley.”

“Fred and George aren’t too bad either,” Harry added. “Won’t have them in my classes but they do have the intelligence to get in.”

“Lucky you,” Severus remarked dryly. “I’ve lost count of the amount of cauldrons I’ve lost to those two.”

“More than Neville Longbottom?”

Severus just shivered in answer, making Harry bark a laugh.

“So,” Harry stated, turning back to the trunk. “This trunk is from a time gap, I would say maybe twenty years or so in the future.”

Severus looked at the trunk in renewed interest. “How can you tell?”

Harry grinned. “I could explain but I think that’s a lesson for next time, Mr Snape.”

xXx

Harry and Severus were walking back towards Harry’s rooms after having dinner in Hogsmeade when it happened.  Luck being on Harry’s side for a change, the hallway was deserted. Ry, however, wasn’t as lucky as he was in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway and frowned.

“Blake?” Severus asked, turning back to him.

“Something isn’t right,” Harry muttered as he tried to work out what that wrongness was.

That’s when the pain hit him.

“Blake!”

Harry dropped to his knees as his cane skittering across the floor. He landed hard on the stones of the hallway. Pain coursing across his whole body as he tried to focus his mind on where it was coming from. He could feel Severus’s hands on his shoulders but the pain was building. He found himself flat on his back as he located the link to Ry, Voldemort was attacking Ry through the curse scar and the connection he had with the boy.

Harry cried out as the pain spiked across his head and he lost the link for a second. His mind greyed out and he went limp, tremors running down his spine.

“Blake!”

Harry started as Severus gave him a hard shake and groaned as the pain came rushing back. He had to follow the link. He pulled his mind together as much as he could.

“Ry,” Harry gasped, his eyesight tinged in red.

“What’s going on?” Severus asked.

“Follow link,” Harry muttered, he wasn’t sure he was making sense as he cast his mind out.

The pain increased as he followed the link towards Ry through the bracelet and he was sure he was screaming. He found the boy’s mind and cut the link between the Dark Lord and Ry while temporary attaching it to himself. His mind screamed as he took the cursed link and he almost lost himself for a second but Severus grip on his shoulder pulled him back. He focused his mind on the link with Voldemort, pinning it down in the back of his mind then grinned.

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ,” Harry hissed, the green spell sped across the link.

Before Voldemort could pull back his own attack, Harry's spell hit the man and the link broke harshly. Harry went completely limp.

“Blake!”

“Dad!”

Harry just laid there as he tried to breath. His body trembling from the pain curse. He slowly opened his eyes, he could just make out Severus seated next to him with his hand on his shoulder. Ry knelt beside the Professor as he held Harry's ahnd. He blinked a couple of times to try to get the blood out of his eyes and noticed the blood on Ry’s forehead from the curse scar.

“Dad,” Ry whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Been better,” Harry muttered and closed his eyes again.

He drifted slightly after that, he remembered hearing Dumbledore and being lifted and the pain, before a floating sensation overcame him. The next time he was aware, he was lying on his bed with Ry curled up on the other side of the bed and Severus sitting in a chair next to him asleep. Harry reached over and grabbed his hand and the man started awake.

“Blake?” Severus asked, gripping his hand back. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Harry croaked, his throat raw.

“Do you want some water?” Severus asked, going to stand.

Harry tightened his grip on his hand, stopping the younger man.

“All good,” Harry whispered. “Did I hear the Headmaster?”

“Yes,” Severus said blandly. “You said the killing curse.”

Harry frowned.

“You don’t remember?” Severus asked, leaning forward.

“Yes, but didn’t realise I said it out loud,” Harry replied.

Severus leaned back in his chair, relieved. 

“The Headmaster spoke to Mr Potter after we moved you to your rooms.” Severus explained. “He said that the Dark Lord tried to take him over and that he felt you in his mind before the Dark Lord and you were gone?”

Harry nodded tiredly.

“Yes, he attacked Ry through the link that they have through the curse scar,” Harry whispered. “I used my link, through the bracelet I gave him, to break the link with the Dark Lord.”

Harry closed his eyes in remembered the pain. Severus squeezed his hand making him open his eyes again.

“I grabbed the link,” Harry continued, fatigue pulling at him. “He won’t be trying that again for a long time.”

“Did you break the link completely?” Severus asked softly as he glanced over at Ry on the other side of the bed.

“No,” Harry replied, hoarsely. “Only Ry or the Dark Lord can break that link. He will have to start on mind magic though.”

“Will you teach him?” Severus asked.

“I can’t,” Harry admitted. “I never learnt Occlumency.”

“What!” Severus squeaked, then quickly looked over at Ry but he was still asleep. “But you have barriers!”

Harry nodded slowly and whispered, “Not Occlumency. Different magic.”

Severus sat forward in his seat and looked Harry directly in the eyes.  Harry just looked back, his eyes half closed. Harry knew what the man was looking for.

“Too long to explain,” Harry whispered. “You know Occlumency?”

“Yes,” Severus replied. “I’m not teaching the boy.”

Harry nodded, eyes starting to close.

“Chicken,” He muttered.

Severus’s grip tightened on his hand. 

“Smart,” Severus replied.

Harry rumbled a laugh as his eyes closed completely as he fell back asleep.

xXx

 Severus looked down at their joined hands and the dark-haired man on the bed.

“Could you teach me?”

Severus looked up at another pair of green eyes of the boy-who-lived and sneered.

“Please?” Potter added, as he pulled himself into a sitting position next to his father.

Severus sighed, “That would not be a good idea, Mr Potter.”

The boy looked up at him with pleading green eyes, so much like Blake’s and Lily Potter's eyes.

“I don’t want Dad to be hurt again,” Ry said softly. “I couldn’t keep him out.”

“And you think I could teach you to stop the Dark Lord from accessing your mind?” Severus sneered, looking down his nose at the boy.

Ry lifted his chin, very much like James Potter used to do.

“Dad said that it would help.” Ry stated.

 _‘So, the boy had been listening to them,’_ Severus thought, he also wasn't surprised.

“Eavesdropping Potter?” Snape drawled with a smirk.

That chin came up again with a stubborn tilt and Severus sighed.

“I will teach you but only if you listen to me and do just as I ask,” Severus offered with a sneer. “You will work hard on it.”

“Yes, sir.” Ry stated with force, before looking down at his father. “For Dad.”

Severus’s eyes softened when he looked back down at Blake. He could still see a bit of blood in his hair and reached forward with his other hand to touch it.

“I’ll head back to my dorm room so he can sleep,” Ry said softly, before sliding from the bed. “Thank you for letting me stay here until he woke up, Professor.”

Severus nodded to the boy, he'd grown up a lot in such a short time but he was still very much James Potter’s son. Even if he could see Blake and Lily in the boy.

Ry shut the door to Blake’s room softly as he left and Severus looked back down at the man in the bed and their linked hands. He could see the soft scars on his hand and the man’s arm as he ran his thumb over the slightly rough skin. The man was still very much a mystery but he knew from the few contacts that he still had that the man hadn’t been in England during the first war as he had claimed. He also hadn’t started to work within the country until after he took over custody of Harry Potter.  Even if Blake had said as much, the spy in him still wanted to confirm that was the case.

He also knew that the man had a lot of money behind him and the file of properties to his name in the Ministry was a long one. Most of them were brought after he came to the UK but there were a few that he was in trust with due to them being Potter properties that Ry would inherent once he turned seventeen. He was interested in what other properties that he owned overseas but hadn’t been able to find out. He also knew that the man spoke or at least read up to six languages and seem to have a talent at picking up new languages easily.

He did still disappear for a week to a few weeks at a time but he always let Severus knew where he was headed and would answer his phone or at least call him back when he could. Owls were a bit more hit and miss, which was odd, but at least the phone seem to work well enough. Blake didn't speak about his work, only that it was for the goblins or the Ministry, here or overseas. The Headmaster knew more since he had Blake's file from the Ministry but even he said that parts of that file were censored.

Blake mumbled in his sleep and turned towards Severus the blanket slipping down his shoulder showing more of the scaring. Severus was sure that they were whip marks but wasn’t completely sure. Severus reached up and pulled the blanket up to cover the man before with a sigh he picked up his book and went back to his reading.

xXx

Harry appeared at the gates of Hogwarts with a sigh as he hitched his backpack up on his shoulder before moving towards the castle in the distance. He'd been working in Germany for the last two weeks and was happy to be back at the castle. He almost had a happy skip in his step as he limped towards the main doors. It was the middle of the day and most of the classes should still be on so the grounds were quiet but he could see a class down at the greenhouses.

He moved into the entrance hall and stopped. The wall in front of him had been covered in posters from floor to ceiling.  He stepped up to the wall and looked it over.

‘ _Umbridge has been busy_ ,’ Harry thought as he read through the posters.

He conjured up a stool and took a seat as he read through each one. Students started to leave their classes and moved around him, used to his ways by now.

“Dad?”

Harry looked over as Ron, Ry and Hermione walked over to him.

“Hey,” Harry replied. “Interesting wall you have here.”

Ron snorted.

“You could say that,” The red head muttered.

“When did you get back?” Ry asked.

Harry picked up his bag to show Ry.

“Just now,” Harry replied. “Thought I would catch up with the news.”

Harry pointed at the wall.

“How was Germany, sir?” Hermione asked quietly, still a little unsure around him. “I went there two years ago with my parents for a holiday.”

“Very busy, I'll have to get use to speaking English again after two weeks of just German.” Harry remarked with a smile.

“Hem, hem.”

The three students started and looked over to their right where Professor Umbridge stood in all her pink glory.

“Mr Sun,” Umbridge stated, coming closer.

Harry looked up at the woman from his stool.

“Professor Umbridge, how nice to see you.” Harry said with a smile, ignoring the snort from the two boys beside him. “How can I help you?”

“Are you back here to teach?” The woman asked, looking down her nose.

“There are a couple of students I want to catch up with but I won’t be starting classes for a couple of days,” Harry answered. “Nice of you to ask.”

“Hem, hem.” The woman replied, clearing her throat. “When you have your first class, I will be sitting in to evaluate your teaching.”

“You know,” Harry said slowly. “I had a nice chat with Minister Fudge the other day. You know him, yes? Minister of Magic?”

“Oh yes,” Umbridge replied with a grin that showed off her very pointed teeth.

“Well I brought up my contract with him,” Harry continued. “And about my contract with the Department of Mysteries. You know about that right?”

“Yes,” The woman stated, looking sourer by the minute. "I have read your file, Mr Sun."

“Well the Minister was very happy with some work I did down in the Department and he gave me this,” Harry announced and held out a parchment.

The woman took it with the tips of her fingers like it would bite. She unrolled it and started reading, her face getting paler by the minute to the amusement of the students watching. Harry winked at Ry before focusing back on Umbridge.

“Hem, hem,” Umbridge coughed and passed the parchment back. “Um, everything looks to be in order then.”

The woman turned on her heels and marched from the room with students scattering before her.

“Wow,” Ron gasped. “That was brilliant!”

Harry laughed and held the parchment out to Hermione. The girl took it in her hands and unrolled it.

_‘To whom it may concern,_

_Mr Blake Sun is exempt from any High Inquisitors Degrees or examinations. Due to a contract with the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Section 34, paragraph 5 of the Laws of Magical Britain._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minister Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of magic.’_

“How did you get this, sir?” Hermione asked, passing it to Ry.

Harry smirked with a glint in his eyes.

“The Department had a little bit of a problem with Fire Throwing Slugs.” Harry commented mildly as he held his fingers an inch apart. “Just a little problem.”

Ry laughed. “You didn’t?”

Harry grinned wider.

“Release Fire Throwing Slugs into the Department?” Harry said innocently.  “No, of course not. The head of the department wouldn't have been pleased with that."

Ry laughed harder and didn’t stop even when Severus plucked the letter out of the boy’s hand. Hermione looked horrified, while Ron grinned along with Ry.

“I believed that lunch is being served,” Severus said smoothly and tapped the parchment to Ry’s head.

Ry snorted and threw a ‘bye’ over his shoulder at his father as they moved into the Great Hall.

“Fire Throwing Slugs?” Severus smirked, looking down at the letter.

“Nasty buggers,” Harry agreed. “They breed so quick and are sneaky bastards!”

Harry got to his feet and dismissed the stool that he’d been sitting on.

“It’s great to be back home,” Harry admitted as he took the letter back from Severus. “Miss me?”

“Yes,” Severus replied. “I’ve missed your dry wit.”

Harry barked a laugh and bumped his shoulder against the taller man's shoulder.

“Looks like I’ve missed the action around here?”

Severus just smirked at him.

Harry silently cast a silencing charm around the two of them and Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

“So the Dark Lord has been moving around Germany,” Harry said quietly, all humour leaving him. “Not that it’s getting him anywhere. The Germans have had their hands full with a man called Graham Simpson an exile from the States making waves. He's been causing all sorts of trouble over there. Let’s just say that the public relations with the States and Germany are more strained then normal.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Severus drawled.

“What?” Harry exclaimed with a grin. “You think I would walk all the way up to the Headmaster’s office?”

Harry held up his cane with a smirk.

“I’m a cripple remember? I can’t make it up all those stairs.” Harry commented with a smirk.

Severus just smirked back and had to admit to himself that he'd missed the man.

“Now,” Harry continued. “Do you want the rest of my report?”

“You know you could just call the Headmaster,” Severus remarked. “You have a phone and he has a phone.”

Harry leaned close to the other man and flicked his eyes over to a couple of students.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to start rumours around the school about having a close conversation with the most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts.” Harry remarked with a wink. "Without being cursed, that is."

Severus grabbed the other man’s shirt and pulled him flush with his body, their faces inches away from each other. Harry just grinned up at him and gave him another wink as the students gasped.

“Yeah,” Harry announced with a grin. “That would work to.”

Severus pushed the man away with a huff as Harry stood back with his cane held before him in a double grip.

“Why Professor Snape, what will the students say?” Harry squeaked with a smirk.

Severus looked down his nose at Harry, his dark eyes glinting in the lights of the hallway.

“The dunder heads can think what they want,” Severus snapped.

Harry chuckled and fell into step with Severus as they moved towards Harry’s rooms. The silencing charm breaking as they moved through it. Harry held his door open for Severus when they reached his rooms and the younger man slipped passed him. Harry shut the door behind them and moved towards the kitchen.

“You're older than you look,” Severus drawled.

“What?” Harry yelped and twisted around in surprise. 

His cane slipping slightly on the floor as he dropped his bag to the floor. He looked up at the taller man with wide eyes.

“How old are you?” Severus questioned.

“Why do you ask?” Harry countered.

“Albus mentioned that you are older than you look,” Severus explained.

Harry went still, all humour gone as he stared back at Severus. The man stood straight with his dark hair framing his pale face. His dark eyes bore into Harry’s green ones. Harry was at a cross roads as Severus watched him carefully.

“The Headmaster would be correct,” Harry said slowly.

“Your style of magic is very different to everyone else,” Severus continued.

“Correct,” Harry agreed with a nod.

“You have contracts with Ministries all over the world and with different kinds of creatures.”

“Where are you going with this Severus?” Harry asked softly.

“Who are you?”

“Blake Sun.” Harry replied evenly with a smile.

Severus stepped forward until there was no space between them.  Harry had to tilt his head back slightly to look the man in the eyes. Severus reached up a hand and cupped the other man’s cheek and Harry froze. He hadn’t been this close to another person in a long time. Not since after he stepped through that rip in time.

“Very old,” Harry replied softly. “Too old it feels like.”

Severus looked down into Harry’s eyes as he brought his other hand up to cup both sides of his face.

“Severus,” Harry warned.

The two men froze like that for a second before Severus closed the gap between them. Their lips touched in a light kiss before Harry pulled back. He looked away from Severus but didn't move from in front of the taller man.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered.

Severus just pulled the man close in a hug. Harry tensed before wrapping his arms around Severus.

“What happened?” Severus whispered.

“When?” Harry asked.

“To stop you from being close to someone?”

Harry stepped back slightly to look the man in the eye.

“I was cursed,” Harry said slowly.

Harry moved to the lounge with Severus following him. They took a seat next to each other, their legs slightly touching. Harry removed his dark wand and a ring from his finger, that Severus had never noticed before. He placed both items on the coffee table before them. Severus reached out and picked up the ring in his hand. It was black with a red stone in the middle with a triangle around the stone and a circle around the triangle.

“When I was young,” Harry explained. “I picked up three artefacts, these things were never meant to meet but they did. I didn’t realise anything was wrong and went on with my life. Got married and had children.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at that as he placed the ring back on the table next to the man's dark wand.

“It wasn’t until I looked around and noticed that everyone else was old and I wasn’t that it dawned on me that something was wrong,” Harry continued. “I was a bit thick back then. My children grew up and had children, then they had children and I was burying my wife and I stayed the same.

“Everything changed around me, I went from being dad, to grandad, to great grandad, then to a friend of the family.” Harry recounted sadly, he could still feel the stab of hurt in his heart when he'd heard that.

Severus laid his hand on his knee, bringing him out of his memories.

“What happened then?” Severus whispered.

“I had to leave,” Harry replied. “I couldn’t look at my family, when all they saw was a family friend. I floated for a while, until the goblins contacted me.”

“Harry Potter?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “I picked him up off the doorstep of his Aunt’s house. When I looked down at him all the images of my children just ran through my mind. I just couldn’t leave the boy there.”

They fell into silence for a while.

“Are you a Potter?” Severus asked and Harry snorted and looked at Severus in amusement.

“Oh yes!” Harry smirked. “Very much a Potter. The goblins wouldn't have been able to contact me if I wasn't. My name isn’t Blake Sun, but it is a name I have gone by for a very, very long time.”

“And here I was hoping you weren’t a Potter,” Severus replied dryly.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Harry remarked with a grin. “If you want to start a relationship with me Severus, you will have to be patient.”

“You mean I haven’t been already?” Severus drawled with a smirk.

Harry barked a laugh and looked the other man over as Severus placed a hand on his knee. They worked so well together and as Harry looked at Severus he could pick up the slight signs that he hadn't noticed before. He gave him a soft smile.

“I can be a bit thick sometimes," Harry commented. "Never seemed to grow out of that.”

Severus just ran his hand up and down his leg a couple of times.

“I think I can work with that," Severus said silkily and Harry felt a shiver run down his back.

"And being a Potter?" Harry questioned with a wink.

"I already deal with one Potter," Severus muttered. "I'm building up a tolerance for them."

"Well, in that case." Harry retorted with a smirk. "You should know what you're getting yourself into then."

"Ha!" Severus barked. "Not with you, Blake."

Harry just gave him a grin in answer.


	2. Chapter Six

Translations kindly supplied by AverageFish.

xXx

 

Harry leaned against the wall of his classroom as his students arrived, excited for their first class since he'd gotten back from Germany. He watched them in amusement as they came through the doors, mostly in year groups. They seemed to gravitate towards other members of their own houses as Harry waited for everyone to arrive. His class today was a mix of all years, since the spell they would be working on was simple but took time and skill to get right.

Harry stepped away from the wall and closed the door as the last student came through.  He didn’t have chairs in his classroom, so the students just spread out around the room. Most of them standing clear of the bronze circle on the floor.

“Welcome everyone,” Harry greeted, leaning on his cane. “We'll be working on protection circles today. Anyone already covered them?”

A couple of seventh years raised their hands.

“You can leave or stay to watch,” Harry offered, they didn’t move. “Okay, you would have noticed the bronze circle on the floor?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, this is a protection circle.” Harry explained. “If everyone could step within the circle please.”

The students moved into the circle a little unsure. They never knew what to expect from Harry’s classes. Once everyone was inside the circle, Harry stepped forward.

“Now the incantation is _Praesidio_ ,” Harry intoned as he placed his wand tip to the circle closing it. “Now try to get out.”

Harry stepped back and watched closely as each student stepped forward and hit the invisible wall. When one student went to pull his wand, Harry held up a hand.

“Not a good idea, Mr Wheeler.” Harry purred and the fifth year student froze.

“Why is it not a good idea to use magic inside a protection circle?”

Hermione’s hand shot up.

“Ms Granger?”

“It could rebound.” The girl replied smugly.

“Correct, very good.” Harry congratulated, wishing that he could give points.

Harry stepped forward and broke the spell and the students quickly stepped out of the circle. He gave them a smirk.

“A bronze circle, like this one, can be very hard to break through.” Harry explained. “You can use different materials to make a protection circle and when working with dark magic or objects you must have a protection circle up. The stronger the better.”

Hermione’s hand went straight up in the air.

“Ms Granger?”

“Isn’t dark magic illegal, sir?” Hermione asked.

Harry smiled, such a simple world when you are young.

“Nope," Harry said simply. "Dark arts are illegal."

“But the killing curse and Imperious…”

“Are illegal spells,” Harry confirmed. “Dark magic in general is not illegal and can come in handy in many situations. ‘Light’ magic and ‘dark’ magic are just a label most of the time, but that’s for another lesson.”

Harry smiled as the students whispered between themselves and he could see that Hermione wanted to ask more. He encouraged discussions in some of his classes while others he had a set lesson in mind. Like today.

“Now,” Harry announced as he pulled out a box of chalk. “Please take a piece of chalk and we'll get started on casting protection circles. Spread out around the room and draw a circle around yourself. You want it large enough to sit in then just place your wand tip to the chalk. Now, remember that the spell is _Praesidio,_ what you want to do is close the circle. Focus on letting your magic run around the line. Then it is a matter of bringing the charm up as a barrier around you. To break the spell just break the line of chalk and start again."

Harry stood back and watched as the students work. The upside to having advanced students was the drive to get the spells right and the intelligence to back it up. Once he had shown them how to work the spell it was just a matter of letting them work through it. The students also knew that if they acted up or didn't follow the lesson. Harry would just throw them out.

“Okay everyone,” Harry called after about an hour. “Let's call it a night. Anyone that wants extra time on this, please let me know, and I’ll work out a time with you. Keep the chalk.  It may save your life one day. Now out.”

Harry watched them file out before moving to the bench along the side of the room. He had a few potion ingredients to get ready before he could start on a new potion he was working on. He hung his cane on the edge of the table and pulled out one of his silver knives and started on the herbs.

He fell into the work of slicing and dicing. He was working on a new medical potion for restoration of muscles. He was hoping he could come up with something that would help on the wasted muscle of his leg. He'd tried many times before and failed, but he lived in hope and had time on his side.

A soft knock at the door made him look up. Draco Malfoy poked his head around the open door.

“Mr Malfoy,” Harry greeted.

He turned towards the door with the knife still in his hand. He saw the boy’s eyes dart to the knife then quickly look away. Harry placed it down on the bench before he focused on the boy.

“Hey, Mr Sun.” Malfoy said softly. “I’m here for my lesson?”

“I thought you were working with Severus tonight?” Harry replied with a frown.

“He sent me over here,” Draco explained, coming into the room and closing the door.

“Really?” Harry asked, surprised. “Oh well, you can help me with this then.”

Draco came into the room and moved towards Harry, tucking his blonde hair behind his ear.

“What are you working on?” Draco asked, stepping up close to him.

“Muscle restoration potion,” Harry said. “Those rabbit furs need to be skinned back to the leather. There’s a knife just there on the table.”

Draco picked up the knife and moved over to the rabbit skins.

“I need to keep the hairs,” Harry remarked as he went back to his work. “So, try to work carefully. There's a plastic container there to catch the hair. Did Severus say why he sent you here?”

“No, sir.” Draco replied. “He just said you were free and might need my help.”

Harry frowned, it wasn’t uncommon for Severus to send students his way but he normally let him know beforehand. Harry carefully sliced into the rabbit’s liver making the slices as thin as he could as he watched the Slytherin working out of the corner of his eye. Something was going on here, he just wasn’t sure what it was.

“Severus mentioned that you are working on truth potions at the moment?” Harry asked.

“Ah, yeah.” Draco replied, slightly tense.

Harry tensed as he moved onto cutting up the mice tails. Draco had placed a plastic container under the skins as he worked to catch the hairs from the furs.

“I heard that you have joined Professor Umbridge's little group as well?” Harry asked.

“Um, yeah.” Draco replied, looking the skins over.

“When you are done with that, there is some octopus ink that needs to be measured out to 10ml and the snake blood to 20ml.” Harry instructed.

He moved closer to the boy to show him where he kept the glass measuring cups.

Suddenly the boy turned and thrust the knife at Harry. He flinched to the side but not fast enough. The knife sliced into his right side and the boy jerked his hand up slightly. Harry's hand clamped down onto the boy’s wrist quickly as he looked into the boy’s glassy pale eyes.

“Draco,” Harry gasped.

Harry kept his hand locked around the boy’s wrist as pain raced down his side. The boy had dug the knife in deep and he couldn't do anything unless Draco let the knife go, without causing more damage.

“Draco, fight it!” Harry hissed.

The boy just looked at him blankly. Harry could see blood starting to drip down onto the floor and feel himself tremble slightly from the adrenaline rush as his hand tightened on Draco's wrist. Suddenly the boy jerked the knife to the side slicing through his skin, making Harry groan. The groan seemed to do it, for the boy’s eyes cleared.

Draco gasped and released the knife. Harry dropped to his knees as the knife pulled free and clattered to the floor. Harry grabbed his side tightly, feeling the warmness of his own blood as he looked at Draco.

“Mr Sun,” Draco gasped in horror. “Did I…but I didn’t.”

“Draco,” Harry hissed. “Calm down!”

“No, no, no.” The boy cried and scrambled back, his face pale.

“Draco!”

The boy started then bolted from the room, leaving Harry kneeling on the floor and bleeding from the gash in his side.

“Damn it,” Harry swore.

Harry pulled his phone from his pocket, his hand slightly trembling. He dialled the familiar number, spreading blood over the phone's buttons.

“Can’t you walk three doors down?” Severus asked silkily over the phone.

“As a matter of fact, I can’t,” Harry said into the phone.

He had one hand clenched over the wound as his blood dribbled around his fingers. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him.

“What have you done now?” Severus asked, but Harry could hear him moving out of his room.

“Draco Malfoy just tried to kill me,” Harry replied mildly.

Harry could hear running outside his classroom and Severus appeared in the doorway looking pale. He rushed across the room to Harry’s side and fell to his knees in front of him. Harry placed his phone beside him as Severus looked him over.

“What the hell?” Severus exclaimed.

“You need to find, Draco.” Harry ordered through the pain. “I think he was under the Imperius curse.”

“No, we need to get you to the hospital wing,” Severus said roughly, black eyes shining.

Harry grabbed Severus’s shoulder.

“Find Draco, use Ry’s map.” Harry hissed painfully. “He could hurt himself or someone else! You need to find him!”

“I can’t just leave you here, Blake!”

“You have to! Go!”

Severus stood at the command, torn between Blake and his godson.  The dark-haired man looked up at him, looking pale but with steel in his eyes.

“Go,” Harry insisted. “I’ll call Ry to bring his map down to the dungeons so you can find him faster.”

Harry dialled his son’s number and cursed silently as it rang for a while before he picked up.

“Yeah, Dad?” Ry asked.

“Ry,” Harry said quickly. “I need you to bring your map down to the dungeons and help Severus find Draco Malfoy.”

“Why?”

“Get down here, now!” Harry snapped as the pain in his side spiked and his hand tightened on the wound.

“Yes, Dad!”

Harry hung up knowing his son would be down as quickly as he could. Harry cursed under his breath and pulled his shirt away from his side. The knife wound was rough and still leaking blood. Severus cursed under his breath and grabbed some rags and shoved them towards Harry.

“You need help!” Severus hissed. 

His face close to Harry’s as he worked. Harry grabbed the back of Severus’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. Severus was shocked for a second before returning the kiss. Harry released him just as suddenly as he'd grabbed him.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry whispered. “Find Draco.”

Severus looked slightly shocked for a second.

“Bloody stubborn Potters,” Severus hissed.

Suddenly Ry skittered into the room, map in hand.

“Dad!” Ry cried, taking in the sight of his father and paling.

“Help Severus find Draco Malfoy.” Harry said quickly.

“But Dad-"

“Go, both of you!” Harry snapped. "Before something worse happens."

Severus and Ry stared at him for a few seconds before turning to each other. Something seemed to pass between the two before they turned to the map in Ry’s hand.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Ry whispered to the map with a tap of his wand.

Severus snorted as lines ran across the paper showing up the corridors of the school. Harry grinned at the look on Severus's face as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him with his hand clutched against his side.

“Look,” Ry exclaimed. “There he is.”

Two sets of eyes, one black and the other green turned back to Harry.

“I’m fine,” Harry muttered stiffly. “Go.”

“You better not bleed out on that floor,” Severus grumbled, before he grabbed Ry’s arm and the two set off out of the room.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes briefly before he picked up the phone again.

xXx

“Will he be okay?” Ry gasped, as the two made their way towards the dot on the map marked as ‘Draco Malfoy.’

“We should hurry,” Severus hissed, picking up the speed.

“What happened?”

“Mr Malfoy stabbed him.”

“What!” Ry cried.

“Your father thinks that he was under the Imperius curse,” Severus quickly explained.

The two skittered around the next corner to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. He stood there just looking at the blood on his shaking hands.

“Draco!” Severus yelled out.

The blonde’s head snapped up, they could see he'd been crying and there was blood on his face. The sight chilled Severus.

“Severus,” Draco cried. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what happened!”

“Shh,” Severus crooned as he pulled up next to the blonde. “It’s okay. Blake thinks you were under the Imperius.”

Malfoy gasped, then looked down at the blood on his shaking hands again. Severus grasped him by the shoulders and gave him a sharp shake. Draco's pale eyes focused on him.

“Is he okay?” Draco asked in a small voice.

“He sent us to find you,” Severus explained.

Draco looked passed his godfather to see Potter standing next to the dark-haired man.

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered. “I didn’t want to.”

“Come on,” Severus snapped, grabbing the boy’s arm. “We have to get back to him. Potter run back to Blake.”

Ry nodded and shot off down the hallway. Severus turned to Draco, the boy was very pale and the blood, Blake’s blood, was swiped across his forehead and face.

“What happened?” Severus asked.

“I don’t know,” Draco cried. “A seventh year had stopped me in the hallway as I was making my way down to you for our class, then it just becomes a bit of a blur until I was standing there with a knife and Mr Sun and the blood…”

The boy trailed off and looked down, he looked very small and nothing like a Malfoy at that moment. Severus sometimes had to be reminded that the boy was still a teenager and not the adult he tried to act like.

“What is going to happen now?” Draco asked in a small voice.

“That depends on Blake,” Severus sighed. “And the Headmaster.”

“I can’t be expelled!” Draco yelped. “My father would kill me!”

Severus sighed and grabbed the boy’s shoulder.

“We'll see, Draco.” Severus said softly. “Blake is here under contract with the Ministry as well as the Headmaster.”

Draco ducked his head and they silently made their way back to Blake’s classroom. The door was open when they got there and the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey were already there. Blake looked up when Draco and Severus entered. He was seated on the bench at the back of his room with his shirt off as Poppy worked on his side. His scars showing plainly for everyone to see as well as the jagged gash in his side.

Severus felt Draco stumble beside him and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He gently pushed him into the room and closed the door behind them. He was keeping a tight hold on both his anger and worry.

“Ah, Severus.” The Headmaster greeted. “You found him without a problem?”

“Yes, Headmaster.” Severus replied, playing the game.

He could see Ry leaning against the wall, a little further down from his father, the map nowhere to be seen. His eyes settled on Blake, his gut clenching at the sight of the wound and Poppy whispering under her breath. By the look Blake was giving the woman, she wasn't having much luck closing the wound. That kicked up his concern, he knew that silver knives were used in a lot in preparing potion ingredients. He also knew that closing wounds inflicted by silver were difficult.

“Mr Sun is being a little stubborn,” The Headmaster continued. “Madam Pomfrey had to come down here.”

Blake just gave them a grin before flinching as Poppy worked on his side.

“Now, Mr Malfoy.” The Headmaster turned to Draco. “This is a very serious situation.  Since you have attacked a Ministry worker, he does have the power to request your expulsion from this school. He also has the right to level legal action against your family.”

“Please,” Draco pleaded.

“No,” Blake stated at the same time.

Both Draco and Blake looked at each other, before Draco ducked his head and looked at the floor.

“Mr Malfoy wasn’t in his right mind,” Blake continued. “He was under the Imperius or a related charm. We need to find out who cast it on him.”

“And why you were the target,” Severus added.

“Yes,” Blake agreed with a nod before he flinched as Poppy did something.

“This isn’t going to close, Albus.” Poppy announced. “The silver knife is working against my magic. He’ll have to go to St Mungo’s.”

Severus watched as the colour drained from Blake’s face with both interest and concern.

“No,” Blake stated firmly. “I’ll go to a muggle hospital once we are done. Just wrap the wound up.”

“But Mr Sun-"

“No,” Blake snapped, that stubborn tone in his voice.

Poppy tutted and pulled the wrappings tight, making Blake gasp and glare at the woman. Poppy just stared back at him, making her point clear.

“Thank you, Poppy.” Albus said, breaking the stare off.

The woman nodded, gathered up her bag and bustled out of the room. Blake pulled his shirt back on ignoring the bloodstain and the rip.

“Now, Mr Malfoy.” Blake announced and looked the boy over. “Do you give permission for Severus to look into your mind to see what happened?”

Draco nodded and turned to Snape.  Severus shared a look with Blake before turning to Draco and raised an eyebrow.

“Mr Malfoy?” Severus said, asking for permission.

“I give you permission,” Draco whispered.

“ _Legilimens_!” Severus uttered, entering the boy’s mind easily.

Draco had even less barriers than Potter, he looked back into the memories of the child. He pulled up the memory of the seventh year that Draco had spoken to. He then watched as the boy cast the Imperius spell, before watching Draco enter Blake’s classroom and the stabbing.

He winced as the boy thrust the knife at Blake and was surprised with how quickly Blake was able to move to the side and grab the boy’s wrist. If he hadn’t, Severus was sure that the damage would have been so much worse than it was. He pulled out of Draco's mind and let the room around him come back into focus before turning to the Headmaster with a nod.

“Mr Sam Backer,” Severus said softly. “He cast the Imperius.”

The Headmaster sighed softly as Blake look distracted.

“Why would he or someone he had contact with, want to kill me?” Blake muttered.

Draco flinched at the words and Ry moved closer to his father. Severus was surprised that Potter had been quiet so far. He looked closer at him and could see how pale he was but there was something odd with the way he stood and the look in his eyes.

“Could this have something to do with Voldemort?” Potter asked quietly.

Severus flinched and noticed that Blake did slightly as well.

“Ry,” Blake warned.

“Well, could it?” Ry insisted, lifting his chin.

“Possibly,” The Headmaster commented. “We will have to question Mr Backer before we can come to a conclusion about his motives. I’ll start on that now. Good night, everyone.”

“Good night, Headmaster."

“Night, Albus.”

The Headmaster nodded, looking older than his years as he moved out of the room. Silence overcame the room for a while before Blake turned to Draco. The boy shifted on his feet but met Blake's eyes.

“Mr Malfoy,” Blake stated.

“Yes, sir?” Draco replied, nervously.

“I want to see you down here every night for the next two weeks after dinner,” Blake stated softly. “Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Draco replied.

“Go wash up and head to bed,” Blake ordered. "I'm sure that the Headmaster will check up on you later tonight or tomorrow."

“Thank you, sir.” Draco uttered before he rushed from the room.

Severus watched the boy leave with a frown. He would have to sit the boy down and have a talk with him tomorrow. He turned to Blake, the man was looking pale but otherwise if it weren’t for the bloodstain on his shirt you wouldn’t think that he'd just been stabbed.

“What have I told you about saying the Dark Lord’s name?” Blake demanded as he turned on Ry.

Potter ducked his head and Blake sighed before he grabbed Ry’s hand.

“Off you go to bed, Ry.” Blake said softly.

“But Dad,” Potter whined.

“Go on,” Blake said and gave his hand a shake. “I’ll give you a call when I’m done at the hospital and no doubt I’ll have Severus for company.”

“Okay Dad,” Ry conceded, he gave his father a gentle hug before saying goodbye and leaving the room.

“Are you okay?” Severus asked.

He stepped close to Blake until he was within touching distance. The other man looked up at him from his seat, his eyes pale green in the light. Those eyes gave him away.

“Yeah, feel a bit rough but I should feel better after I see the Doctor.” Blake replied. “Just let me call him to give him the heads up.”

Blake pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialled a number he knew well.

“ _Guten nacht_ , Doctor Greenburg.” Blake said softly.

Blake held the phone out and Severus could hear the shouted German down the line. Blake rolled his eyes at Severus.

“ _Ja, ja_.” Blake agreed. “ _Nein_. Stab wound with a silver knife.”

Black held the phone out for a little longer.

“Ja,” Blake said, once he could talk again. “Ten minutes?”

Severus could hear the click of the phone being hung up and Blake sighed.

“Fair warning?” Severus asked with a smirk and Blake swatted him on the leg.

“Give me a hand up?” Blake requested.

Severus got under his arm and helped him up, ignoring the hiss of pain as Blake moved his cane to his left side. With Severus’s help they made it out of the room.

“You will need to remove your robes,” Blake told him, his voice strained. “Doctor Greenburg’s surgery is in a muggle neighbourhood.”

“Is he a muggle?” Severus asked.

Blake leaned against the wall outside his office as Severus slipped out of his robes. He wore a black shirt and slacks under the robes. Blake watched him as Severus flicked his robes into his office.

“Nope,” Black replied. “But he does have some muggle patients and some not so muggle ones.”

Severus took the man’s weight again as they moved towards the front gates of the school. Severus could tell that the wound was hurting Blake and tried not to jolt him too much. Once they were passed the school wards they stopped.

“Hold on,” Blake said softly.

“Are you up to apparating?” Severus asked in concern.

The feeling of being pulled through a small tube overtook him in answer. He braced himself as they landed and caught Blake as he stumbled. He held the man for a second before looking around the small alley they'd appeared in. Blake was breathing heavily next to him and Severus could see the blood leaking through the bandage.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly.

“Yeah, good.” Blake replied with gritted teeth. “Just down the alley and to the right. It's the first door.”

Severus helped Blake down the alley. There were no markings on the plain wooden door but it opened easily under his hand when he grabbed the handle. A small waiting room with chairs down both sides greeted him. A couple of people sat waiting as Severus helped Blake to the reception desk.

The young woman at the desk looked up with a smile, which dropped when she saw them.

“Go straight through to room two.” She snapped, before going back to her computer.

Severus tensed and was ready to snap back but Blake tightened his arm around his shoulders.

“Thanks, Rebecca.” Blake muttered to the woman.

“He's not happy,” The woman told them. “I now know why.”

Blake didn’t even bother to say anything to that. Severus didn't know if he should be concerned or angry at the woman. Once they reached the room, Severus eased Blake down onto the bed. The man smiled up at him in thanks.

 _“Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht, Dummkopf?”_ A large man cried as he stepped into the room.

“Hello, Albert.” Blake said calmly.

“Bah!” The man said loudly then turned to Severus. “Who are you?”

“Severus Snape,” Severus stated, looking down his nose at the man.

“Ah, the boy.” Albert cried and held out his hand. “Doctor Albert Greenburg.”

Severus took the man's hand, unsure why the man was calling him a boy. The big man in front of him looked close to Blake's age with short dark brown hair and sharp dark eyes. However, it was the size of him that stood out the most. He filled a room and not only with his bulk but his presence as well. Not to mention the fact that he was all muscle.

“Now,” Albert announced as he turned to Blake. “Silver knife, _ja_?”

“Ja,” Blake replied. “Pure silver.”

“Shirt off.” The man barked as he pulled some plastic gloves on. “ _Dein Lehrling_?”

Blake’s eyes darted to Severus. “ _Nein.”_

Albert frowned, dark eyes looking the wound over, once Blake got his shirt off.

“Wediwitch tried to close it without success,” Blake said then gritted his teeth as the big man poked at the wound. "Oi!”

Albert laughed loudly.

“Just a scratch!” Albert boomed and waved his hand.

“Doesn’t feel like a scratch.” Blake muttered.

Albert turned to the side and picked up a needle. Blake paled but sat there as the man injected around the site of the wound before he flushed it out. He grabbed up a jar of balm and covered the wound with it. Severus picked up the jar after the Doctor placed it down and took a sniff. The Doctor watched him but said nothing as Severus placed it back on the table.

Albert towelled off the excess balm around the wound before he started to work on the stiches to close it. He finished quickly and placed a bandage in place. He passed Blake a bottle of pills, which the man slipped into his pocket with a nod of thanks.

“Keep dry for 10 days,” Albert ordered. “If it swells up or becomes red, come back and see me. Now get out of here.”

Blake slid off the bed and Albert grabbed his arm.

 _“Dracka moechte mit dir reden,”_ Albert said softly.

“ _Nein_ ,” Blake replied. “ _Du weisst was bein letzten Mal passiert ist_.”

“Bah,” Albert cried and waved his hand. “He will talk this time.”

“I’ll think about it,” Blake replied.

Severus just watched them in growing curiosity. He hadn't been around people that would slip back and forth in different languages before. Blake eyed off the large man for a few minutes.

“What does he want?” Blake asked.

Albert’s eyes flicked to Severus.

“ _Vertrag_.” The big man said calmly.

“ _Was_?” Blake stuttered. “With me?”

“Ja,” Albert said calmly.

“I’ll call him,” Blake promised.

“Ja,” Albert rumbled and released Blake with a grin on his face. “Fantastic.”

“Thank you, Albert.” Blake said. “We'll be going now.”

“Ja, call Dracka.”

Blake nodded and pulled his shirt back on and took up his cane. He grabbed Severus’s arm as he moved towards the door. They made their way quickly out of the office and down the alley, before Blake stumbled. Severus grabbed him around the waist and slung his arm over his shoulder again.

“Sorry,” Blake muttered into his shoulder. “We seem to find ourselves in this kind of situation a fair amount of time.”

Severus smirked, holding the other man close.

“I don’t mind.” Severus purred in his ear.

He could hear Blake’s muffled laughter. He apparated them back to the school front gates before Blake thought that he could do it himself.

“What was that about at the end about a Dracka?” Severus asked and Blake sighed.

“Dracka is the leader of a group called the Council of Magical Creatures. He has agreements and treaties with different dark and light creatures. He and I had a bit of a misunderstanding a while ago.” Blake explained. “Albert says he wants to talk to me about a Treaty.”

Severus stumbled a step in shock.

“I didn’t know there was such a thing.” Severus said softly.

“You and most wizards.” Blake replied. “Most wizards believe that people with creature blood or dark and light creatures are just beasts without government.”

“How have I not heard of this before?” Severus asked as he moved them down the hallway towards Blake’s rooms.

“They keep it quiet mostly,” Blake explained. “If the Ministry of Magic knew that dark creatures were gathering, it would not end well. Which is amusing since most dark and light creatures have had councils in place longer than the Ministry of Magic has been around.”

“I can understand that,” Severus muttered as they reached Blake’s rooms. “Bed or lounge?”

“Bed,” Blake replied with a smirk.

Severus smirked back as he helped Blake to the bed. Severus lowered Blake down on the side of the bed and the man groaned and cursed. Severus's smirk widened.

“I’ve had a couple of different dark creature groups contact me as well as light,” Blake admitted as he pulled his shirt off for the third time and kicked it into the corner in distaste. “The Dark Lord has been talking and trying to recruit within the creature communities. They are scared."

Severus shivered at the thought and gave Blake a hand getting his jeans off.

“That can’t end well,” Severus remarked.

“No, it can’t." Blake agreed. “And there has been some that have decided to join him, mostly the younger ones. While the wizards chase their tails and discredit anyone saying that the Dark Lord has returned. Dracka has been working with all the magical creatures to help them and bring them together under the Council's protection.”

“Why does he want a Treaty with you?” Severus asked with a frown on his brow.

“Ah, well.” Blake stilled. “That’s a complex answer and I’m way too tried to explain it.”

“What did Doctor Greenburg call me?” Severus asked instead.

“ _Dein_ _Lehrling?”_ Blake asked.

“Yes,” Severus answered as he sat on the bed next to Blake.

“Means apprentice.” Blake explained with a smirk.

“What!” Severus snorted. “Why would he think that?”

Blake just gave him a smirk and didn't answer.

xXx

Harry looked up from his book at the soft knock at his classroom door.

“Come in,” Harry called, turning in his seat.

Draco Malfoy peeked his head around the door unsure and looking pale.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy.” Harry said with a smile. “Come in.”

“How are you, sir?” Malfoy asked, nervously playing with his hands.

“Healing,” Harry said, it had been a rough morning but he had pushed through as he always did.

“Come stand in front of me.” Harry ordered.

The boy moved towards him.

“I’m going to have a look at you to see if there are any spells or charms on you before we start.” Harry explained. “Is there anything I should know about before I start?”

“Um,” Draco said, thinking. “I have a hair charm and a couple of charms on my robes.”

Harry nodded, very common charms for students. “No problems.”

Harry pulled his cherry wand.

“Sir, why do you have two wands?” Draco asked suddenly then blushed.

“This one,” Harry held up the cherry wood wand. “Is suited to delicate work and lighter magic and the dark wand loves dark magic, it is also a very strong wand that can take any magic I want to channel through it.  It is however temperamental and can be hard to control sometimes.”

“I thought a wand was just a wand,” Draco sneered.

Harry grinned and said, “Don’t let a wand maker hear you say that.”

“Like that creepy man in Diagon Alley?” Draco sneered.

“Yes, like him.” Harry agreed, Ollivander had always creeped him out too. “Now Draco, just stand still and I’ll check you over for magic.”

Harry channelled his magic gently through his cherry wand, a spoken spell not needed for this kind of work. He started with the boy's clothes before moving on to his body then his mind last.

“There’s a tracking spell on your necklace and just a shadow of the Imperius on your mind.” Harry reported, after a few minutes. “The shadow should be gone in a couple of hours, that’s why that spell is so hard to detect.”

“Is it still active?” Draco asked.

“Nope,” Harry replied kindly. “You managed to push through it, the student that cast it didn’t have enough power or skill to make it stick completely.”

“Did the Headmaster find the seventh year?” Draco asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry remarked. 

He could have easily found out but he didn’t want to know. He was sure he already knew who wanted to kill him

“They didn't tell you?” Draco retorted with a sneer.

“I didn’t ask,” Harry stated mildly. 

Sometimes Draco’s attitude grated on him but he had learnt to work with the man in his own time. He knew where he'd been coming from after his father was jailed.

“Now, the tracking spell.” Harry announced, changing the topic. “Do you know who placed it?”

“No,” The boy replied.

“Do you want to keep it or want me to get rid of it?”

“Get rid of it, please.”

Harry focused into the spell and broke the thread. He could have tried to follow it back to the source but he didn’t think it was worth it. Draco’s father had probably cast it at some point.

“Done,” Harry remarked. “Now we are going to work on you throwing off compulsion magic.”

“The Imperius?” Malfoy asked, looking pale.

Harry laughed and said, “No, that spell is illegal.”

“Moody used it!”

“Yes, yes he did.” Harry said sourly. “How the Headmaster got permission for that, I have no idea.”

Draco sneered at the Headmaster’s name but knew better than to say anything against the man in front of Harry.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Ready for the spell?”

Draco nodded, still fiddling with his hands in nervousness.

“ _Capere_ ,” Harry whispered.

Harry’s spell cut straight through Draco’s barriers and into his mind, taking over his body.

‘ _Jump_ ,’ Harry thought to the boy.

Draco jumped, he could feel the boy fighting against the spell but it wasn’t enough. Harry ended the spell.

“That felt like Imperius!” Draco accused with a glare.

“Nope,” Harry replied calmly. “There are many spells that can take control of the mind and body. The Imperius is the only one that can take over a person to such a degree that they will murder their own families. The spell I used is a weaker form. By the end of these lessons, you should be able to shake this spell off without a problem.”

“Does that mean I’ll be able to break through the Imperius?”

“It will help if the spell is weak,” Harry explained. “If the Dark Lord cast it on you, it will give you more protection and free will, but you probably won’t be able to throw it off.”

Draco nodded, looking pale.

“You call him the Dark Lord?” Draco stated, nervously.

“Yes," Harry replied mildly. "That’s what he is.”

“I only hear Death Eaters call him that,” Draco spurted out then looked embarrassed.

“I could call him Dark Lord Voldemort,” Harry intoned with a smirk. “But in doing that, he now knows where I am.  I am safe behind the wards of Hogwarts but anywhere else it could put my life in danger. A name can have power, Draco. Remember that. Especially one that a person has crafted themselves.”

Draco nodded, looking slightly shaken.

“Death Eaters have different reasons,” Harry continued softly. “Due to the spells worked into the Dark Mark on their arms. Now, shall we get back to today’s lesson?”

xXx

The next morning found Harry at the Ravenclaw table showing a group of fifth year students how to work with a length of silver cord.  The lesson had started with teaching Sean Goulber how to work with the silver, to a display to the group around him. He had the cord shaped like a snake with silver scales and black stone eyes on the table. The students watched as the snake slithered along the table.

“Wow,” A third year gasped, as the snake turned in his direction, and the boy reached out and touched the silver scales in wonder.

“Will I be able to do that?” Sean Goulber asked, with wide eyes.

“Sure,” Harry replied and changed the silver into the shape of a chicken and had it silently clucking around.

The mail arrived and Harry changed the silver into an owl, which kept trying to take off, but was too heavy and kept falling back to the table. Whispers suddenly dropped the noise in the hall and Harry looked up at see a few students looking his way. Harry changed the silver back to the snake form and froze it as it reared up.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, pointing at the Prophet that the student was trying to hide.

The girl in question froze, newspaper half under her plate.

“Give,” Harry ordered as he held his hand out.

She reluctantly passed it over, looking everywhere but at Harry.

_‘Love scandal at Hogwarts School._

_It has come to the attention of this newspaper that a love scandal between two teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been allowed between Mr Blake Sun and Professor Severus Snape…’_

There was a picture of Harry looking up at Severus with a grin on his face. Harry gave a laugh as he looked at the paper. He glanced up at the Head Table to see Severus glaring at him, a paper in his own hand. He knew it would have only been a matter of time before the papers picked up on the story.

“Hey Severus,” Harry called across the room, silencing the hall. “We made it into the paper!”

Severus glared intensified and a few students shifted in their seats as McGonagall’s lips tightened.

“I think they got my good side,” Harry called, to a couple of laughs.  “You could have smiled though!”

A few more giggles went around the room and the tension broke around him. Whispers started up as a few papers changed hands. Harry could see that Umbridge looked ready to explode and gave her a smirk. She had played her hand and now Harry was going to play his.

“Do you want me to send them a better photo?” Harry called to Severus, he needed the other man to react.

Severus stood and glared down at Harry who just grinned back. He locked eyes with Severus and hoped that the man wouldn't take this the wrong way and would understand his actions.

“Sun!” The man hissed turning his name into a curse word.

“Is that a no?” Harry asked, the giggling around him increased.

“That’s enough, gentlemen.” Albus said sternly, pulling himself to his feet as he placed his hands on the table before him.

Severus kept the glare up for a couple more minutes before seating himself. Harry just grinned, turning back to the paper, reading through it as whispers picked up around him. He was sure his lawyer was going to be happy with the work.

“Hem, hem.”

Harry kept reading as the students around him went silent.

“Hem, hem.”

Harry looked up at Umbridge next to him.

“Professor Umbridge, I see you have been quoted in this article?” Harry remarked silkily.

“Well yes-"

“Well in that case,” Harry cut her off. “Mr Boulder, my lawyer, will be in contact with you.”

The woman went pale.

“What is this?” Umbridge stuttered.

“Well it’s called slander for a start,” Harry replied, with a grin that made a few students shiver. “I’m sure my lawyer can explain it to you when he serves the papers.”

“But-" The woman tried again.

“I believe that you and…” Harry muttered as he looked at the article writer “Rita Seeker will have a few things to talk about and here I thought she would have learned her lesson after her last article about Ry. Oh well, I guess some people just don’t learn.”

“But it’s illegal!” The woman squeaked and the room went silent.

“What is?” Harry asked, turning in the seat to rest his back against the table.

“A relationship between you and him,” Umbridge shouted, pointing up at Severus. "You are both teachers at this school!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as a few students shifted around them.

“It is!” The woman shrieked.

“I think you would find,” Albus’s calm voice said beside them. “That it isn’t.”

“But-"

“Blake Sun is not a Professor at this school,” Albus stated calmly.

Harry grinned and said sweetly, “Mr Boulder should be in contact with you soon Professor Umbridge.”

The woman stormed off in a huff as Harry and Albus watched her. Harry chuckled in amusement then looked up at Albus’s stern face and it turned it into a cough.

“Ah, yeah.” Harry coughed and ran a hand over his head. “Oops.”

Albus just shook his head and walked off. Harry turned back to the stunned students.

“Now, where was I?”

xXx

Harry could see Severus waiting out the front of his rooms after his lesson with Draco that night. Harry limped towards him and could see that his arms were crossed with his wand in his right hand. He gently tapped his wand against his elbow as he watched him approach.

“Should I be armed?” Harry asked, as he limped closer.

Severus glared down his nose at Harry and if he weren’t as old as he was, he probably would have shivered. Severus was holding onto his temper and Harry knew it wouldn't take much to tip him over.

“I contacted my Lawyer and he is very happy to bring a case against the Prophet, Rita Seeker and Professor Umbridge,” Harry explained, standing calmly in the hallway as he leaned into his cane. “The last case against the Prophet was well worth the trouble. I'll pass your number along to him for your statement.”

“Are you serious?” Severus hissed, his eyes flashing.

“Oh, yes.” Harry said with steel to his voice. “This is slander, not just against me but against you as well. Our relationship is not illegal or wrong, Severus. The students of this school shouldn't think there is anything wrong with who they are interested in. Whether they are male or female.”

Severus stood there as he looked down his nose at Harry with his wand still tapping his elbow. Harry waited out the younger man, he could tell he was hurt but he wasn’t sure if it was the paper or because of him calling it out across the hall. He wasn't sure how he dealt with his preference in this time.

“Why did you call out across the Hall?” Severus questioned at last.

Harry gave him a small smile.

“To draw attention to the paper.” Harry replied softly. “My lawyer can now argue that the paper had an adverse effect on our working commitments. I’m sorry, if that was out of line Severus.”

“I prefer my life to be private,” Severus stated.

Harry looked around the hallway they were in, they were alone but it was still before curfew.

“Should we move this to my rooms then?” Harry offered.

“I think I need a bit of time,” Severus replied then looked away from Harry.

Harry felt a stab of pain in his heart and felt his own temper flare at the paper and Umbridge. He carefully masked his body language and looked Severus over.

“Very well.” Harry conceded. “Have all the time you need.”

Harry turned away towards his door but Severus grabbed his arm stopping him. Harry looked up into Severus’s black eyes, the man looked down at him, his eyes unreadable.

“Blake,” Severus whispered.

Harry looked away.

“I’ll be heading to France in a couple of days to meet with Dracka,” Harry mentioned softly and felt Severus’s grip tighten. “I should be gone for a couple of weeks. Could you continue Draco’s training for me?”

Severus's eyes burning into him and Harry met his eyes evenly before he released his arm and stepped back. He pulled his robes tight around himself, the tension thick in the air.

“Yes, I can do that.” Severus agreed.

“Thank you, Severus.” Harry said.

The two men eyed each other off before Harry turned away and entered his rooms. Severus didn’t stop him.

xXx

Four days later found Harry moving towards the front gates of the school with a backpack over his shoulder as he limped across the lawn. His steps slowed as he spotted Severus waiting for him at the gates. Harry sighed and moved forward. They had not spoken since that night after the article.

“Seeing me off?” Harry asked as he stepped up to the other man.

“Yes,” Severus replied. “And the Headmaster wanted me to give you this.”

Severus passed over a glass mouse and Harry could feel the magic of a Portkey on it.

“Thank him for me,” Harry replied and slipped the glass mouse away in his jacket pocket.

Suddenly he found himself in a hard hug. Harry hugged the other man back for a second before they broke apart.

“Good luck,” Severus whispered to him.

“With Albert or Dracka?” Harry asked with a grin.

Severus flinched, “You need to see the Doctor?”

“Just a check-up,” Harry replied with a grin.

“Good luck with that,” Severus smirked.

Harry just grinned back.

“I’ll see you in about two weeks,” Harry commented as he stepped over the anti-apparation wards. “Earlier if there is trouble.”

Harry gave Severus a wink and apparated to the alley near Albert’s office. He walked into the busy office and made his way up to the reception desk, the young woman looked up and gave him a dark look.

“Room five,” Rebecca snapped. “Be quick, we are busy today, Sun.”

“Thank you, dear.” Harry said sweetly.

Harry stepped into room five to find Albert already waiting for him.

“Blake,” The big man cried in German, taking him in a hug. “So good to see you again!”

“Rebecca can’t say the same,” Harry laughed in German, slipping into the language easily.

The big man laughed. “She will get over it.”

“One day,” Harry replied. “I’m off to meet Dracka after you check out the wound.”

“Ah, good, good.” Albert cried as he pulled up Harry’s shirt to look the wound. “Healing nicely, stitches can come out in a week or two.”

“I’ll be in France then,” Harry replied. “I’ll have a Doctor take them out there.”

“Bah,” The man waved.

Harry grinned. “Do you have anything for Dracka?”

“ _Nein_ ,” The big German replied.

“Good day then Albert,” Harry remarked as he shook the man’s hand.

“You’re not taking the boy?” Albert asked, referring to Severus.

“Ah no,” Harry replied. “Bit of a misunderstanding, it will just be me.”

“Be careful then, old man.” Albert said with a cheeky grin.

“Ah,” Harry snorted as he clapped a hand to the other man's shoulder. “Old man indeed.”

xXx

Harry apparated from the International Portkey Platform in Paris to a small town near the border with Belgium as the sun started to set. He had been there before when the French branch of Gringotts had contacted him to put up wards around the village and many times after that.

Harry made his way down the street, ignoring the stares he got from the few people that were out. They followed him with their eyes as he walked up to the large mansion in the middle of town. He could see children moving back inside of the houses and more men appearing on the streets as he limped along.

“Oh boy, this was a bad idea.” Harry muttered to himself.

He walked up to the big gates and pressed the bell. Big black hellhounds came running out from the main house barking loudly and growling at him as he waited. Their red eyes flashing as they prowled the fence line, snarling and barking at him.

“Oh, yes.” Harry muttered to the beasts. “Bad idea.”

“Quiet,” A voice commanded and the beasts stopped barking instantly.

Harry looked up at the tall man at the gate, his black eyes staring down the length of his nose. His short black hair cut in the latest fashion and his facial hair groomed perfectly as the last of the light of the day faded casting the grounds into shadows.

“Sun,” The man greeted, his dark eyes looking him over.

“Dracka,” Harry replied, standing up straighter.

“The Council wants to talk to you,” The dark-haired man intoned. “I would rather cast you out but they have other ideas.”

Harry gripped his cane tighter.

“Do I have safe passage?” Harry questioned.

The other man stared down at him, his dark eyes showing how much he disliked him. Harry stood up a little straighter, his hand clenched around the handle of his cane.

“You have safe passage,” The man granted. “While on French soil.”

Harry shivered as the magic fell between them. Dracka waved the beasts back from the gate and opened the steel door. Harry hesitated for a couple of seconds, while the tall man stared down at him, before Harry moved forward through the gates. He could feel the wards settling on him as the hellhounds eyed him off.

“Pass over the border and it’s a different story,” The man said silkily.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry said carefully, hiding a shiver.

The two men made their way up to the mansion, the taller man falling into step with Harry. They respected each other to a degree however there was also a history and spilt blood between them.

“Your Dark Lord has been sniffing around,” Dracka remarked darkly, like it was Harry’s fault.

“What has the Council said?” Harry asked.

“We have had enough of wizards trying to control us,” Dracka spat.

“Then why am I here?”

The man laughed darkly. “You are as much a dark creature as I am.”

Harry stopped and turned to the man. Dracka grinned at him showing off slightly longer canine teeth.

“I don’t have a drop of creature blood in me,” Harry retorted mildly.

“And yet,” Dracka pointed out simply. “You are one of us.”

Harry shivered and quickened his pace up to the mansion. The two men walked into the house and through to the main hall. People and creatures milled around the room and looked over as Dracka and Harry entered the room. Harry nodded at the men, women and creatures he knew as he walked up to the main table with Dracka beside him.

Harry stopped in front of the main table as Dracka made his way around it. He settled in the chair in the middle of the table with four men to his left and three women to his right.

“The Council welcomes Blake Sun,” Dracka intoned, his tone of voice implying different.

Harry bowed to the people gathered.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Harry called. “What can I help you with?”

“We wish to forge a Treaty with you and yours,” Dracka stated.

Murmurs started up around the room and Harry glanced around with a frown.

“I can’t bring much to the table,” Harry replied, unsure why this was happening at all.

“You are Harry Potter’s father?” A woman questioned, Harry knew her as Gert Filler who stood for the Council of Werewolves. “And you have made our lives easier with your new Wolfsbane potion.”

Murmurs of agreement ran through the room.

“So, you want a Treaty with my son?” Harry asked, unsure.

“Ha!” Dracka laughed. “He is still a boy, you are not.”

“So, you want a Treaty with me and my contacts?” Harry asked with a frown.

“With you, my dear.” One of the other women stated, her black furry ears twitching. “You hold the dark power of the Deathly Hallows.”

Gasps and murmurs ran through the room, making Harry uncomfortable.

“How can that help you?” Harry asked, not denying the claim.

“You also have contacts that can come to our aid,” The woman with black furry ears continued. “As well as the dark power you wield.”

“As you can see, madam.” Harry said calmly as he held up his cane. “I’m not what I used to be.”

“Sally Pearson,” The woman introduced for him. “And you still hold the power and knowledge that could aid us, Mr Sun.”

“I do indeed.” Harry agreed, looking around the room. “I’m still not sure how that can help you?”

Many of the people and creatures around him were nodding. Understanding something Harry just wasn’t seeing. He could only guess at what their motives could be and yet it could also help him.

“We simply ask,” Dracka continued. “That if you are in need. We will come to your aid and if we request it, you will come to ours. We wish to pool our people and power with yours.”

Harry looked around the room. He could see hope in the eyes of some of the people and creatures as well as doubts. These people had been beaten back, time and time again, and didn’t even have rights in a lot of the wizarding worlds. They were looking at him and he shivered at what that could mean.

“Why not go the Ministries of Magic?” Harry asked. “Why are you coming to me?”

Hissing laughter greeted him.

“They don’t care!”

“They would kill us on the spot!”

"You work with us as equals!"

“They don’t even think we are human!”

“We are just beasts to them!”

"You are different!"

The voices rolled over Harry and he remembered a day so long ago. Standing next to Hermione Granger-Weasley in front of the Ministry of Magic and campaigning for the rights of all magical creatures and people.  The Ministry of Magic in Great Britain had been left in a shamble after the second war with Voldemort and they were starting to rebuild with the help of all people. Regardless of blood; pure bloods, half-bloods, muggleborns and magical creatures alike. That day with Hermione by his side had been the start, was that what he was looking at now?

“We have tried and failed,” Sally called out, her ears twitching.

“So, you have come to me?” Harry asked. “I don’t hold any power in the Ministry beyond my contracts.”

Dracka snorted.

“You hold the power of the Hallows, contracts with different Ministries," Dracka recited. "With Gringotts, werewolves, and many more.”

Harry leaned back on his cane, he hadn’t thought of it that way before. He'd only thought of his work and not who he was working with. He'd been working to slowly nudge people in the direction that the magical world had to head without realising the ripples he was making. Blood and power didn't mean much to him, it was the people at the heart of the magical world that matted.

“And Albus Dumbledore,” A slight man in a tweed suit said quietly.

Harry turned to him in question.

“Broxon Silver,” The man introduced. “Councilman of the light creatures.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry replied with a nod of his head. “I work with Albus only, I have no sway over him.”

“You have his respect and ear,” Broxon stated, his brown hair falling into his pale eyes. “He has nothing but good things to say about you.”

“He is too kind,” Harry uttered, feeling out of his depth.

He didn't want this. He just wanted to live his life and see his son grow up. Without knowing it he had built a trap of his own making around himself. He would have to make a choice. Live his life or help fight a war.

“He is a powerful light wizard,” The man agreed. “And the head of the Order of the Phoenix.”

Harry nodded and made a mental note to tell Albus that his secret club wasn’t so secret anymore.

“But he does not have the power you have,” Broxon added, much to Harry’s surprise.

“I think you give me too much credit,” Harry whispered.

Laughter greeted him and he looked around in surprise. These creatures believed that he had more power than Albus Dumbledore?

“I know I am old and hold the Hallows,” Harry commented. “But I’m not sure I am the powerful being you are making me out to be.”

Dracka laughed and said, “You are who we need. I may not like that, after you killed my brother, but even I have to admit that.”

Harry paled slightly at the mention of Dracka’s brother. He stood up straighter and faced the man, meeting his eyes directly.

“I need time to think this over,” Harry stated. “And written terms to this Treaty.”

Sally smiled at him and nodded.

“We'll give you two weeks." The woman offered. "Think quick, the Dark Lord has been moving quickly and Graham Simpson has been making waves in Germany.”

“Could he be a new Dark Lord?” Harry asked.

“We are unsure at this point,” A blonde man at the end of the table piped up, Harry knew him as Frank Ace, from his dealings in the German Ministry. “He is showing signs but doesn’t have the power yet. We believe your Dark Lord will probably kill him before he becomes too much of a threat.”

Harry nodded, he knew what Dark Lords were like. They didn’t like competition.

“We are keeping a close eye on him,” Frank Ace remarked.

“Which is not the topic for today,” Dracka announced as he sneered down at Harry. “We will give you two weeks, Sun.”

“Very well,” Harry agreed. “You will have my answer then.”

Harry bowed to the high Council members and made his way out of the mansion. The hellhounds watched him with blazing red eyes as he left the grounds. Harry sighed as he stepped passed the apparation wards and disappeared.

xXx

Albus started slightly as a Portkey activated in the stone room next to his office. He pulled himself out of his chair and walked to the door and pulled it open to see Blake Sun standing in the middle of the room with his back to him.

“Blake, my boy.” Albus cried, stepping forward and looking the man over. “Are you injured?”

“What?” Harry asked as he looked up slightly confused. “Ah, no. Just with a bit of a time restriction. It’s okay I used your portkey?”

“Yes, yes, my boy.” Albus smiled and waved off his concern. “Keep it, just in case you need it one day.”

“Thank you, Albus.”

“Would you like tea?” Albus asked, as they moved into his office. “I wasn’t expecting you back for another couple of weeks.”

“Ah, yeah.” Harry answered as he sat in the chair with a sigh. “I seem to have a bit of a problem.”

“What is it, my boy?” Albus asked, setting a teacup down in front of Harry.

Harry took the cup in his hands trying to gather his thoughts. Albus let him take his time, sipping at his own tea.

“Did Severus mention where I was going?” Harry asked, looking up at the Headmaster.

“He mentioned that you were going to be meeting with a Dracka?” Albus questioned, already aware that he was going to France.

“Rolf Dracka, is what you would call the Minister of magical creatures,” Harry explained, making Albus raise an eyebrow. “Called the Council of Magical Creatures. Have you heard of them?”

“Yes,” Albus agreed with a nod. “I've heard rumours of dark creatures forming government bodies.”

“No, no, not quite but close.” Harry replied with a laugh. “All people with creature blood. Both light and dark, want to be seen as equals within magical communities. In some countries they have succeeded and in others they are known as little more than beasts. Strangely enough Russia is the closest to see them as equals.”

“What did they want to talk to you about then?” Albus asked, then looked him over. “Do you have creature blood?”

“Not a drop," Harry replied with a grin. "but I have a curse that they believe would be a benefit to them.”

“Really?” Albus questioned, sitting forward in his seat.

“You have heard of the Deathly Hallows?” Harry mentioned.

“I have,” Albus muttered, his eyes drawn to his wand on the table.

Harry pulled out his dark wand and placed it next to Albus’s own. The two were very similar, except Harry’s was a shade darker and a little shorter than the Headmaster’s. Albus frowned and picked up Harry’s wand with the man’s permission.

“But,” Albus stumbled over his words, picking up his own wand. “How, I thought.”

Albus looked up at Harry with new eyes.

“Master of Death,” Albus whispered, with slight fear in his voice.

“That’s me,” Harry confirmed and watched as Albus’s face paled.

“You hold all three?”

“Yes,” Harry replied easily and refilled his cup from the teapot.

“But I thought…” Albus trailed off.

“It was,” Harry agreed.

“Then, how do you…?”

“Have the elder wand?”

“Yes.”

“Because I am from the future, Albus.” Harry stated mildly.

Albus just stared at him in shocked silence.

“And here I thought I wouldn’t be able to shock you,” Harry muttered with grin and a wink.

“Then you know what will happen?” Albus said softly.

“Nope,” Harry replied. “Not a clue.”

“But you have lived it?”

“When I first got here, yes.” Harry agreed. “But now…”

“You changed time!” Albus accused.

“Not in the way you think,” Harry stated calmly. “When I stepped into this time I changed things just by being here. When I lived this time, there was no Blake Sun. Some things have stayed the same and yet others have changed. I have to admit there were times that I have tried to nudge things a certain way and yet it didn’t work and it still worked out the same. It’s those times I get blindsided by something, like the Council, that throws everything out.”

Harry sighed and sat back in his seat and tried to wrap his mind around the complexities of time and how much he still didn’t know or understand.

“But you have changed things?” Albus questioned, sitting forward in his seat.

“I have tried,” Harry admitted. “I tried to get Sirius Black released from Azkaban when I arrived here and fail. I tried to explain Sirius to Ry and yet the boy still went after him. I tried to stop the Ritual to bring back the Dark Lord back and failed. I failed so badly that the man has more power now than he did in my time!”

Harry rubbed his head as he thought over his actions and inactions.

“Fix points in time,” Albus uttered softly.

“That is one of the theories,” Harry admitted. “The Dark lord had to rise to power because that was always going to happen but this is going off topic.”

Albus gave him a grin, a twinkle in his eyes, as he looked at him.

“People with creature blood can feel the Deathly Hallows more than people without,” Harry explained, bringing them back the topic at hand. “They want to forge a Treaty with me and mine.”

“Yours?” Albus questioned.

“My contacts and, of course, my son.” Harry replied.

“Harry Potter,” Albus said quietly. “You know what he will become?”

Harry grinned.

“Oh, yes.” Harry stated fondly.  “But my son is a very different person to the Harry Potter I knew. Still just as stubborn and with just as much of a hero complex as him though.”

“Are you really a relative?” Albus asked.

The Headmaster sat forward in his seat, his blue eyes focused intently on him.

“Oh yes,” Harry replied with a laugh. “A Potter through and through.”

Albus leaned back relieved.  Harry wasn’t going to take offence at that.

“The goblins wouldn’t have been able to contact me when James and Lily died if it wasn’t for that blood connection,” Harry remarked. “Or give me Harry Potter’s adoption papers if I wasn’t a blood relative.”

“But the Potter family is strictly a light family?” Albus questioned. “And you-"

“Are not,” Harry finished, with a grin. “But this is off topic.”

“Ah yes,” Albus exclaimed. “The Council for Magical Creatures.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “They have given me two weeks to decide whether I will form a Treaty with them or not.”

“What are you thinking?” Albus asked.

“I will have to talk to Ry about all of this first,” Harry explained. “I have worked well within the communities for a long time so there wouldn’t be much change there. It’s the parts of the communities I don’t work with or refuse to work with that I will have problems with.”

“What do they want in return?”

“That if they are in trouble I will come to their aid."

“What?”

“And they will come to mine,” Harry finished.

“Against Voldemort?” Albus said quickly. “They will work against Voldemort?”

“It’s not that easy.” Harry remarked in amusement. “Some of their children have already gone over to the Dark Lord, but the communities do not want to go to him. They do not want to be ruled by a wizard or a Dark Lord.”

Albus paled and said, “How long have you known this?”

Harry just grinned in answer.

“The question is,” Harry stated seriously. “Will you go to their aid, if they back you against the Dark Lord?”

Albus sat back in his seat and thought about it.

“Yes, that is a question I need to think about.” Albus uttered slowly.

Harry got to his feet and picked up his bag.

“Then I will leave you with that question,” Harry replied. “I have more contacts to talk to. I’ll be back in just over a week for your answer. I’ll send you a copy of the Treaty when I get it.”

“I’ll try to have an answer for you then,” Albus announced as he stood and shook Harry’s hand.

“Good evening, Headmaster.” Harry said softly. “I would hope what we have discussed here will stay within this office. Except, about my offer with the Council.”

“Of course, my boy.” The white-haired man replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Very good."

Harry gave the Headmaster a grin as he stepped back into the stone room and disapparated.

xXx

Harry fell back on his bed in the hotel room in London. He’d had nothing but meetings for the last week and a half and he was so tired. His last meeting with the goblins at Gringotts was rough but he had them on board. How he'd managed to do that, he still wasn’t sure.  He had already called Albus to give him the heads up that he was heading back to Hogwarts the next morning. He was just hoping he would be able to sleep that night to make up for the other sleepless nights.

He could have just walked away from the goblin that day and let Harry Potter be raised by his Aunt and Uncle but the thought of that just turned his stomach. The thought of the pain that Ry would have suffered in that house at the hands of his relatives. The moment that he'd picked up the child he knew he would be walking away with him. His mind may have been shadowed in darkness and the grief of his losses but he couldn't have left the baby there.

Now, he faced being a part of the war ahead. A war that he had already helped in his wish to stay away and just live his life. He sighed and ran his hands over his head. He'd been an old fool. His eyes caught on the scars on his arms and he sighed. Could he face the pain again?

xXx

Severus stood waiting at the Hogwarts's front gates waiting for Blake to appear. The Headmaster had told him about Dracka’s meeting with Blake and about the offer that had been made and he was concerned about the other man. His anger with the man had faded away in the distance since the Prophet had had to print a retraction about Blake and himself. Not to mention the fact that his Gringotts account looked a lot better with the settlement payment from Mr Boulder, sitting in there.

Severus looked up when Blake apparated near him, with a slight stumble. Severus could tell that the man was tired by the fact that it took him a few minutes to spot him leaning against the gate. Blake gave him a smile and limped towards him.

“Severus, how are you?” Blake asked.

Severus just looked down at the man, seeing the tired and shadowed eyes looking back at him. Slowly the man’s grin faded as Severus stayed silent. Severus felt his heart clench as Blake's body language closed off. Severus stepped forward and gathered him up in his arms. Blake tensed briefly before wrapping his arms around him and pulled him tighter.

“I’m well, Blake.” Severus whispered into the man’s short black hair.

“I’ve missed you,” Blake uttered into his shoulder. “Am I forgiven?”

Severus rumbled a laugh and just held the shorter man.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Blake questioned.

“Yes,” Severus replied silkily.

Blake pulled back and gave him a big grin as he placed his cane more firmly on the ground. He pulled his bag further up his shoulder and glanced up at the castle.

“Do you know how hard it is dealing with goblins for a whole day?” Blake asked.

Severus smirked, “Try dealing with Death Eaters?”

“Ha,” Blake laughed. “What about the German Ministry!”

“Albus when he's had too many lemon drops.”

Blake shivered and countered, “Centaurs on the full moon.”

“Lucius Malfoy,” Severus deadpanned.

Blake laughed and smacked his shoulder as they turned towards the castle. They fell into step together with Severus adjusting his steps slightly to account for Blake’s limp.

“Draco has managed to throw off the Controlling spell now,” Severus remarked, catching Blake up. “He's looking forward to showing you. Your son however is slipping in potions.”

“Again?” Blake squeaked.

“Yes.”

“Will I have to start lessons with him?” Blake questioned. “What about his Occlumency lessons?”

“Don’t get me started,” Severus growled. “His mind just isn’t suited to it. The Dark Lord is still getting through. He's been having visions.”

“Yeah,” Blake agreed. “He called me about them, they seem to be getting worse.”

“Why don’t you teach him your style of mind magic?”

“He's too young. His magic hasn’t settled enough,” Blake said sounding frustrated.

Severus laid his hand on his shoulder briefly and Blake flashed him a smile that went straight through Severus.

“Dad!”

Severus and Blake looked up as Ry came barrelling towards them. Severus felt Blake brace himself as the boy ran straight into him, giving him a hug. Ry was as tall as his father now and Severus was sure there was still some growing to do. He was sure that the boy wouldn’t get as tall as himself but probably a head taller than his father. Blake gave the boy a big hug, before pushing him back at arm’s length.

“How did you grow so tall in a week and a half?” Blake asked, with an easy smile.

“Dad!” Ry yelped in embarrassment

Blake reached up and ruffled the boy’s already messy hair, which Severus smirked at.

“Professor Dumbledore said I have a meeting with you and a few other people tomorrow?” Ry asked.

“Ah, yeah.” Blake replied. “What time did he say that was?”

“After dinner,” Ry told him. “He didn’t tell you?”

“We haven’t come to that part of the conversation yet, Mr Potter.” Severus sneered.

Ry’s eyes flicked between the two men for a second. Severus could almost hear the gears turning in the boy’s head and smirked.

“Oops,” Ry said with a grin. “Sorry, Dad.”

“No problems, Ry.” Blake remarked with a smile. “I only just got back.”

“Oh,” The boy said intelligently and Severus snorted.

Potter glared up at him.

“Okay, okay.” Blake said stepping between the two. “I’ll see you at the meeting Ry and explain everything then, okay?”

“Okay, Dad!” The boy cried with a smile. “I’ll see you then!”

The boy dashed off before Severus could take points for running in the halls. Blake slapped him on the shoulder and they moved off towards his rooms in the dungeons. They both ignored the looks they got from students as they passed them. Once they reached Blake’s room the man opened the door and waved the taller man into the room.

Severus gave a smirk as he walked into the room. Blake closed the door behind him and before he could move further into the room. Severus grabbed him in a hug and was kissing him. Blake’s bag dropped to the floor as Severus cupped the back of the shorter man’s head and deepened the kiss.

Blake groaned and ran his hands under his shirt and pulled him closer. Severus lost himself to the kiss, the taste and feel of the man overcoming him. The need to breath pulled them apart. Severus quirked a smile as Blake looked up at him.

Blake chuckled.

“What’s so amusing?” Severus asked, looking down into his pale green eyes.

“Nothing,” Blake replied and grinned before taking Severus into another kiss.

Severus groaned and pushed the smaller man into the wall behind them, running his hands down his sides and under his shirt. His hands running over the scars he could feel on the man’s back before kissing down the man’s neck.

“Severus,” Blake whispered, stilling his hands on the man’s hips. “I haven’t slept for two days.”

Severus rested his forehead against Blake’s, looking into his eyes.

“Sleep first?” Blake asked, with a lopsided smile.

“After a shower, maybe.” Severus smirked, with a sniff.

“Ha,” Blake laughed and pushed Severus back a step. “I can work with that.”

Severus let the man move to the bathroom. He picked up his bag from the floor and moved it to the bedroom. He pulled some clothes out of the drawers and placed them on the sink in the bathroom before clicking the kettle on.

He was still trying to convince the Headmaster to rig his room up with electricity the way Blake’s room was but he had yet to see anything for his efforts besides his phone charger.

“Have you eaten?” Severus called out.

“Nope,” Blake called back.

Severus called up a house elf and ordered a late breakfast for them.

xXx

Harry let the hot water run over his head, easing the tension in his body. He'd felt better the minute he'd stepped over the wards of Hogwarts and seen Severus. He sighed at the remembered feeling of Severus's hands running over his skin came to mind. He was unsure where that was going to lead but he wanted to find out. He finished up his shower and towelled himself off. He smiled when he saw the pile of clothes waiting for him and pulled them on quickly.

He stepped out of the bathroom to see Severus sitting at his dining table with a pot of coffee and food spread across the top. He gave the man a smile in thanks.

“Did I hear voices?” Harry asked.

“House elf,” Severus remarked as he shook out a copy of the Daily Prophet.

“You read that thing?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Worth a laugh,” Severus smirked. “My bank account looks better as well.”

“Mr Boulder works fast," Harry remarked with a laugh.

“Nice man,” Severus replied smoothly.

Harry almost choked on his coffee at Severus saying ‘nice’.

“Problem?” Severus asked with a smirk.

“Nope,” Harry coughed. “All good.”

xXx

Harry woke with a start the next morning, he looked around unsure what had woken him but couldn’t find anything. He pulled himself out of the bed and limped to the bathroom, stark naked, which was the way he normally slept. Not quite awake yet.

“Didn’t realise breakfast came with a show?”

Harry started and looked over to Severus, staring at him from the dining table.

“Oh, sorry.” Harry muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t realise you were there.”

“Not a problem,” Severus replied, not looking away.

Harry smirked at him, not the least bit embarrassed.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Harry called over his shoulder as he went into the bathroom.

Harry quickly showered and moved back to the bedroom, feeling eyes on him the whole way. He quickly dressed and moved back to the table, not bothering with his cane.  His new batch of muscle restoration potion, seemed to be working better than his last lot, but he still had room for improvement.

“That new potion seems to be working,” Severus remarked as if reading Harry’s mind.

“Yeah,” Harry replied with a grin. “I’m getting closer.”

Severus raised his mug in agreement.

“So, this meeting?” Harry asked.

Severus took a sip of his coffee. “Yes?”

“I know that Ry and the Headmaster are going to be there…” Harry let his words trail off as he made his own coffee.

“Yes,” Severus agreed. “Also, Black, Shacklebolt and myself.”

“Shacklebolt?” Harry asked, surprised.

“He’s sitting in due to his connection to the Ministry and the Auror department. I believe you know him?” Severus said calmly.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “Got to know him since he was the Head Auror of the Sirius Black case.”

“Ha!” Severus laughed. “I wonder how Albus managed that.”

“He’s a sneaky one,” Harry retorted with a wink. “Why is Black going to be there?”

“I don't know,” Severus replied. “I think Albus still holds with the whole, he's Potter's Godfather.”

Harry snorted and said, “When Ry’s Aunt signed over custody to me. He lost his rights to him unless someone manages to kill me that is.”

“Why do you let Potter see Black?”

“He is one of his last connections to his parents.” Harry explained.  “I never met them so I can’t tell him any more than what I’ve read or been told. I let him spend time with Remus as well. At least the werewolf shows some sense, unlike Black.”

Severus smirked. “He was no different when he was at school.”

“Oh yeah,” Harry remarked. “That’s right, you went to school with them as well.”

“I’m not sitting Potter down and telling him stories,” Severus deadpanned.

Harry barked a laugh.

xXx

Harry and Severus made their way up to the Headmaster’s office. Harry’s cane tapping away on the stone floor.

“Why the fuck did he have to have the meeting up in his office!” Harry cried, for the third time. “He knows I’m a cripple!”

Severus just smirked and that just stroked his anger. The stairs in front of them went to move and Harry pulled his wand quickly.

“If you know what’s good for you!” Harry snapped at the staircase.

The stairs trembled and moved back into place, making Severus snorted.

“The great Blake Sun threatening staircases,” Severus smirked.

“Shove it, Snape!”

Severus laughed, startling a couple of students in the hallway as they worked their way up the castle. Harry just glared at the Griffin guarding the front of the Headmaster’s office. He swore that the statue's eyes were glinting at him.

“Gobblers,” Severus said smoothly.

The Griffin moved to the side to reveal more steps.

“For fuck sake!”

Severus just grinned and moved up the stairway with Harry cursing behind him. By the time Harry made it to the top of the staircase and into the Headmaster’s office he was ready to curse the man. Everyone looked up as he entered.

“Do you know how many fucking stairs there are from my rooms to this bloody office!” Harry snapped at the Headmaster.

“Dad!” Ry cried at the cursing.

“Well!” Harry demanded, ignoring his son.

“Ah,” Albus said, a twinkle in his eye. “An oversight on my part, my boy.”

“Oversight, my ass!” Harry hissed, throwing himself inot a seat next to his son.

“Dad!” Ry hissed.

Black barked a laugh as the others just looked amused.

“Yes, Ry?” Harry asked pleasantly.

“Language,” Ry hissed, making Black and Severus snort.

“Sorry, son.” Harry said. “Should have used more cursing.”

Black's laughter kicked up as the others looked amused as Ry covered his face with a groan.

“Okay Albus.” Shacklebolt said, taking his own seat. “What is this all about?”

“Blake, the room is yours.” Albus countered, turning to the dark-haired man.

Harry looked around the room, wondering where to start.

“Right,” Harry started. “A man called Rolf Dracka contacted me a little while ago about a Treaty.”

“Treaty?” Black asked. “What kind of Treaty?”

“Dracka is the head of a vampire Coven in France,” Harry explained, startling Severus and Dumbledore. “He is also what you would call the Minister for the Council of Magical Creatures.”

“I’ve heard of them,” Black commented with a frown. “Remus has mentioned it. Werewolf groups are part of that Council.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “As well as other dark and light creatures and even some ministry workers. It's a group that has agreements, treaties and contracts together for one goal.”

“To overthrow wizards?” Shacklebolt asked.

“No,” Harry disagreed. “To have equal standing in the magical communities around the world. They have had great success in Russia. They want to forge a Treaty with me and mine.”

“What does that mean, Dad?” Ry asked, looking around the room.

“They have stated that they will come to my aid, if I need it.” Harry replied.

“To fight Voldemort?” Black asked.

“Not quite,” Harry answered slowly. “They don’t really work that way.”

“So, they are with Voldemort?”

“No,” Harry said flatly. “They just want a Treaty with me and mine, which includes Ry, my contacts and the Headmaster to a degree.”

“Me?” Ry asked. “Why me?”

Harry turned to his son.

“You are Harry Potter.” Harry said bluntly. “You hold power in the wizarding world, Ry.”

“What? I can’t even pass potions!”

Severus snorted as Harry reached out a hand and placed it on Ry’s knee.

“Ry,” Harry started then paused as he gathered his thoughts. “I am sorry, but the moment that the Dark Lord’s spell rebounded off you and took his body away you become a power in the wizarding world.”

“But I was one!”

“Yes, yes you were,” Harry agreed. “And you hold great power from that one event.”

Ry looked up at him with big green eyes, then they hardened.

“I want to fight him,” Ry stated with steel in his voice.

“This is bigger than just this Dark Lord, Ry.” Harry countered softly. “Part of the Treaty is that if they need help, I am bound to help them if I agree.”

“But it’s with me too? And the Headmaster and others?” Ry questioned.

Harry sighed. “I have spoken with many of my contacts, they agree with the terms of the Treaty. Albus did you look over the terms?”

“I did, my boy.” Albus agreed. “I am happy with the terms.”

“I want to see this Treaty?” Shacklebolt demanded.

Albus passed over the parchment and Black moved to read over the man’s shoulder.

“Do I have a say in this?” Ry asked his father.

“Of course,” Harry replied. “If you don’t want to be part of the Treaty. I can take you out of the agreement.”

“But you are going to agree with it?”

Harry thought it over before replying, “Yes.”

“Then I will too,” Ry said with conviction.

“As will I,” Severus said grabbing Harry’s shoulder.

“You haven’t read the Treaty, Severus.” Harry reminded the man.

“I don’t have to,” Severus said, black eyes boring into Harry’s.

Harry nodded and turned back to Shacklebolt and Black.

“You have the backing of the Order of Phoenix as well,” Albus said softly, making Black gasp.

“But Albus,” Black started.

Albus held up a hand to stop him.

“I back Mr Sun, if he believes this is the right move then we will back him.” Albus said with steel in his voice.

Harry nodded his thanks to the Headmaster, unsure why the Headmaster had such faith in him, but willing to take whatever the man would give him. Shacklebolt rolled the scroll up and passed it back to the Headmaster.

“You have my support.” The man said softly

Harry looked at him in shock, “Really?”

“If Albus agrees with you then so I do.” Shacklebolt stated.

“Thank you, everyone.” Harry gasped, slightly shocked.

“You have the support of the Black family as well,” Sirius added reluctantly, but he was looking a Ry when he said it.

“Thank you,” Harry said softly.

In his time, it had taken years to get close to this point. He had managed it in less than two weeks, he hadn’t realised how much he had changed this world until now. The many contracts that he'd had over the years had changed so much.  He had brought people together through him without realising it. Building up a network and binding them to him without a thought of what he was doing.

“You're welcome, my boy.” Albus replied with a smile.

“Oh,” Harry exclaimed. “I almost forgot. There is a Dark Wizard making waves in Germany called Graham Simpson. He was exiled from the States about five years ago. He doesn’t seem to have much power at the moment but people over there are keeping an eye on him.”

“Another Dark Lord?” Albus asked.

“Not yet,” Harry replied. “Dracka is hoping the Dark Lord will kill him before he gets to that point.”

“What about if Voldemort recruits him instead?” Black asked.

“It’s a scary thought,” Harry agreed. “But from what I know from Dark Lords they don’t like to share.”

Harry clapped a hand on his son’s shoulder and got to his feet.

“Well,” Harry announced. “If that is all, I think I will be going.”

Harry made his way to the stone room next to the Headmaster’s office.

“Are you heading out, Blake?” The Headmaster asked.

“No,” Harry replied, giving the room a smirk. “I just don’t want to walk down all those bloody stairs!”

Harry stepped into the stone room and apparated to the front gates of the school, hearing the laughter following him.


	3. Chapter Seven

Severus watched from the high table as Blake Sun made his way into the Great Hall. The man started at the Gryffindor table as he greeted a few of the younger students. He clipped Potter on the back of the head for being too loud before moving on to the older students. He took a seat next to a couple of the students briefly as he spoke to them about their studies.

Severus had never seen another teacher like him, even if he wasn’t a true teacher he still worked with students the same way. He worked through the Hufflepuffs then spent a long time at the Ravenclaw table before making his way to his Slytherins.

Unlike many teachers that would shy away from his snakes. Blake spent the same amount of time as he would for any of the other house. He even decided to have a bit of breakfast with a couple of sixth year students, before clapping his hand on Draco’s shoulder. Severus’s godson looked up at Blake with a smile and not a hint of a smirk.

Yes, Blake Sun was not like anyone he had ever met and he was sure that the man didn’t think of himself as anything different. The man looked up suddenly and locked eyes with Severus and winked, which went straight to through him as Severus smirked back. He could feel Umbridge’s stare on his back but he didn’t care.

Blake settled himself at the Ravenclaw table with some fifth-year students and one of them pulled out that piece of silver and started animating it. It wasn’t up to the standard of what Blake could do but was still impressive. He noticed Minerva watching them closely. She had already had a whine to him about the fact that Blake didn't use transfiguration to animate the silver. Severus was sure that she was just annoyed that she couldn't work out what spell he was using and was too proud to ask. Severus threw a smirk in her direction and her lips thinned.

“He is definitely different,” Albus muttered to him, taking the empty seat beside him.

“That he is,” Severus agreed.

“Not what I was expecting,” The Headmaster continued, his blue eyes locked on the man in question. “I was talking to Minerva and we agree that it would be a good idea to strengthen the wards that Mr Sun recommended, now that Voldemort has come back to power.”

“What changed your mind?” Severus asked softly.

The headmaster’s head tilted towards Blake.

“He did,” The Headmaster responded. “I’ll ask him after his meeting with Mr Dracka, to see if he is willing to strengthen them. I’ll need your help as well.”

“Of course, Albus.” Severus replied.

Albus clapped Severus on the shoulder and moved back to his assigned seat. Severus looked back down at Blake as he showed the fifth year Ravenclaw how to work with a piece of gold now that he had mastered the silver. A few other students from other houses moved over to watch, a sight that was very rarely seen outside of the classroom. Yes, Blake Sun was a very different man to what the wizarding world was used to.

xXx

Harry placed his bag on the ground of the Paris International Portkey Platform as he waited for Ry and Severus to appear. A couple of minutes later Severus then Ry appeared in front of him and Severus gave Ry a shove towards Harry.

“Trouble?” Harry asked sweetly.

Severus muttered something under his breath as Ry smiled up at him innocently.

“Nothing,” Ry said smartly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but let it slide.

“Come on then,” Harry announced. 

He led the way to the apparation zone of the Platform. Harry could hear Severus and Ry hissing between each other but couldn’t make out the words, so he just ignored them. Once he was in the apparation zone he grabbed each of his boys and they disappeared.

Harry stumbled slightly as they landed and Ry and Severus held him up. A look passing between the two. Harry steadied himself and placed his cane on the ground and they made their way up a familiar path through the village towards the mansion in the distance. Ry looked around in curiosity but then pulled back to Harry’s side when the locals started staring.

“Why are they staring?” Ry whispered.

“Because they like to be creepy,” Harry replied, making Severus snort.

“Dad!” Ry admonition.

“This village is home to a magical creature known as Shakas,” Harry replied.

Severus sucked in a breath.

“Shakas?” Ry questioned, looking around. “They look human.”

“They mostly are,” Harry replied. “Their tears are used in a few potions, which they are hunted for.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Harry answered. “I was called in to ward the village over ten years ago.”

“Why do they stare then?” Ry asked quietly.

“Because they don’t trust us,” Harry retorted.

“But you-“

“There was a misunderstanding,” Harry cut across Ry, as they stepped up to the main gates of the mansion.

Ry and Severus started when the hellhounds came running towards the gate, barking and snarling. Harry placed his hand on Severus’s arm and pushed his wand down.

“Put it away,” Harry whispered.

A tall dark-haired man made his way down the lawn, as the hellhounds milled around the gate. Their red eyes flashing and teeth bared.

“Have you come with an answer, Sun?” Dracka asked as he reached the gate.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “Do we have safe passage?”

“Yes,” Dracka replied and looked Severus and Ry over and Harry tensed. “You and your companions have protection while on this soil.”

Harry felt Ry shiver beside him as the spell settled around them.

“Thank you."

Dracka just glared at Harry for a few minutes before opening the gate. Severus tensed beside him and Harry grabbed his arm in comfort before stepping forward. The hellhounds stepped back but stayed close. Dracka turned on his heels, his black coat flaring out around him before striding back towards the mansion. The hellhounds close on his heels.

“What’s his problem?” Ry hissed.

“I killed his brother,” Harry answered, making Ry gasp and Severus pale.

Harry limped towards the mansion saying no more on the matter. When they reached the main hall, it was packed. Light creatures, dark creatures, wizards, witches and everything in between took up every space around the huge room. Ry pulled in close to Harry and even Severus moved close to him as they walked up the middle of the room to the high table.

Harry bowed to the Council members with Severus and Ry following his lead.

“The Council welcomes you,” Dracka intoned.

“Thank you,” Harry replied. “My companions Severus Snape and Harry Potter.”

“Rolf Dracka,” The dark haired man in the middle introduced. “Sam Shifta, Gorge Folt, Broxon Silver and Frank Ace.”

Dracka introduced the men to his left, each one nodding at their name.

“And Gert Filler, Sally Pearson and Millie Grower.” Dracka finished, introducing the women to his right.

Harry nodded at the men and women along the board, feeling the eyes of the people around him.

“I agree with the terms of the Treaty,” Harry said loudly, making his voice heard all around the room. “For a period of two years, with an option to extend every ten years after that.”

A roar of voices called out around him. Harry stood tall as his eyes locked on the high table.

“Silence!” Dracka called and the noise of the hall dropped. “That was not part of the terms, Sun!”

“The goblins of Gringotts would not agree to anything else,” Harry replied calmly as the whispers started up around him. “Harry Potter is also underage so he falls under my protection before he can make his own decision in two years' time.”

“The goblins agreed?” Sally asked, her black ears twitching.

“They do,” Harry agreed. “As do many more of my contacts.”

“Please give us a few minutes?” Broxon Silver asked.

“Take all the time you need,” Harry replied.

The man nodded and a silencing charm came up around the high table.

“Goblins?” Severus hissed at him, looking pale.

Harry nodded. “Took me a whole day, but they will back me.”

“How in hell did you get them to agree with this?” Severus asked gobsmacked.

“Must have been my charms and good looks,” Harry smirked.

Ry gagged next to him and Harry swiped the back of his head, gently.

“We have come to an agreement,” Dracka announced, pulling Harry’s attention back to him. “We agree with the terms you have given us for the Treaty.”

Harry grinned up at the high table and stepped forward. Dracka moved around the table to stand in front of him and looked down his nose at the wizard. He pulled a steel knife from his pocket and sliced into his palm. He hesitated slightly before passing the knife to Harry.

Harry took the knife in his right hand and passed the blade across his left, cutting deep enough to draw blood. He clasped hands with Dracka, magic swirling around the two men. Dracka grinned, showing off his fangs as the magic settled on them.

“Mote it be,” Harry intoned.

“Mote it be,” Dracka agreed, then released Harry’s hand.

The cut was nowhere to be seen as the room erupted into noise.

“You are still not forgiven,” Dracka hissed.

Harry nodded in agreement.

“I understand.” Harry whispered.

“But I can work with you,” Dracka said reluctantly.

“I’m a joy to work with,” Harry replied with a grin.  “You’ll be back to loathing me with a passion in no time.”

Dracka barked a laugh, before turning back to the room.

“So mote it be,” He called and the room mirrored his words.

Harry stepped back with Severus and Ry and grabbed the boy’s hand.

“Let’s go home,” Harry muttered. “I need a drink.”

“Dad!” Ry squeaked, to Severus’s amusement.

xXx

Harry stood with the other Heads of Houses and the Headmaster on the grounds of Hogwarts. He had a couple of bars of gold in front of him on the lawn as the teachers looked on in interest.

“So,” Harry said. He slipped out of his shoes and jacket as he looked around at the teachers. “Headmaster, please move back a couple of meters in front of me. Severus and Minerva please step to the right. Pomone and Filius move to the left. If you could stand in a rough circle I can get started.”

Harry took a seat on the grass in front of the bars of gold and placed a silver knife beside them. A few students milled around and the teachers looked around unsure.

“Should we move the students back?” Professor McGonagall questioned.

“No,” Harry replied. “They are part of Hogwarts as well.”

The woman frowned and glanced over at the Headmaster but he just smiled at her, much to the woman’s frustration. A few more students started to gather. Harry ignored them as he took a gold bar in his hand and with a whispered spell the bar split into four even parts before him. He took two of the bars and placed them to the top and the bottom of the four smaller pieces of gold. The other two bars to the sides so that they circled the smaller one.

“How much are those worth?” Severus asked, looking down at the gold bars.

Harry grinned up at him.

“Do you really want to know?” Harry remarked with a glint in his eyes.

“Did they come out of the school budget?” Professor McGonagall questioned, her lips thinned.

“Nope,” Harry said mildly.

“Blake has kindly donated them,” The Headmaster answered.

Harry grinned up at the teachers around him.

“I’m sure the Potters would be happy with the donation.” Harry commented with a wink.

Severus snorted before looking at the students gathered around them. Harry pulled himself to his feet with the help of his cane and stepped over the gold bars so that they were behind him.

“Okay, Ready?” Harry asked.

The teachers nodded a little nervously.

“Headmaster,” Harry began. “I will be using dark magic as well as light, so just a warning.”

Minerva’s lips thinned even more and Severus was sure that she was close to snapping.

“Do what you must, my boy.” Albus said with a smile.

Harry looked around at the students watching.

“Any student watching please stay back at least five meters,” Harry called out. “I’m sure one of the teachers here would be happy to give a detention to any student that would disregard that order.”

Severus smirked and the students moved back.

“If I call out your house I want you to call out ‘so mote it be’ with your Head of House.” Harry said, looking around. “Understand?”

"Yes, sir."

Harry stepped back over the gold bars as everyone agreed. He took a seat on the grass again and closed his eyes as he cast his mind out to the wards under his feet and above his head. He picked them up with his mind as he focused on them. He held his wards lightly with his cherry wand in his left hand and the dark wand in his right.

Many of the teachers and students had never seen someone working with two wands before. Even, Severus was amazed by the way that the wizard before him could work with so much magic at one time.

Harry was oblivious to all of this as he cast his mind out and become a part of the wards as the castle woke up. He could feel the students and other teachers moving around, living their lives as he grounded himself to the earth under him. He felt the castle start to take an interest as she realised what he was doing and felt the magic of the castle brush against his mind. He gently touched that strand of magic.

Most people would have gone mad at that first touch but Harry had hundreds of years of skills working with strong magic under his belt as he looked into the wards carefully. Picking up the protection wards and the castle wards. With a whisper he had the full gold bars melting on the ground before him.

The teachers and students watched as the full gold bars just melted, leaving the four smaller pieces and slowly moved together into one piece. The mound of gold started to change shape and a small line of gold moved away like a wire reeling out along the ground. It moved away from Harry and behind the teachers until it lopped around them in a circle at their backs. Once the gold looped back on itself, it thickened, then stilled.

“ _Praesidio_ ,” Harry whispered and the gold circle flared to life.

Harry carefully moved to his feet with the silver knife in his hand. Both of his wands held in the other hand. He looked up with slightly glowing green eyes and the teachers shifted nervously. Harry placed his wands away and held his hand out and a piece of gold flew up to him. With a muttered spell the gold twisted into the shape of a snake on his palm, its gold eyes shining in the sun as the snake moved and reared its head up.

Harry limped to Severus and stepped in front of him. Severus shivered slightly as Harry’s eyes locked with him.

“Do you stand for the Slytherin house?” Harry asked softly.

“Yes,” Severus replied.

Harry held the knife out to him, hilt first and Severus took it in his hand.

“Please cut your palm and let a drop of blood fall onto the ground then hold your palm up,” Harry requested softly as he held onto the magic of Hogwarts.

Severus did as asked, watching the drop of blood fall before turning his palm up the other way and passed the knife back with the other. Harry let the snake in his hand fall to Severus’s palm.

“Do the members of Slytherin house agree to the terms of the school of Hogwarts, if so please call out. 'So mote it be',” Harry called loudly.

“So mote it be,” Severus muttered as members of his house echoed his words and the snake in his palm curled up and stilled.

Harry nodded and moved to Minerva and looked at her. The woman met his eyes. Harry called the next piece of gold into his hand and the gold twisted into the shape of a golden griffin.

“Do you stand for the house of Gryffindor?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Minerva replied.

Harry held the knife out to her, the blade clean, the woman took it in her hand and cut into her palm and let a drop of blood fall to the ground before passing it back. She held her hand out, palm up. Harry let the gold griffin fall into her hand.

“Do the members of Gryffindor house agree to the terms of the school of Hogwarts, if so please call out?”

“So mote it be,” Minerva chanted softly, her words echoed by her students.

Harry nodded and moved passed the Headmaster to Professor Sprout. The next piece of gold flew into his hand and shifted into the form of a badger. Harry held out the knife and the woman cut her palm allowing her blood to fall to the ground before passing the knife back. She held her hand up for the badger.

“Do you stand for the house of Hufflepuff?” Harry asked softly.

“Yes,” The small woman replied and Harry let the badger fall into her palm.

“Do the members of Hufflepuff agree to the terms of the school of Hogwarts, if so please call out.” Harry called.

The magic was starting to burn in his veins as it built up. He clenched his hand around the knife in his hand to stop it shaking.

“So mote it be.”

Harry moved to Professor Flitwick and held out the knife, the man hesitated. Harry waited without moving any closer, holding the magic. The other teachers shifted and Severus grew concerned. Albus went to step forward but Harry held up a hand to the man as he held the knife out to the small man.

Harry gritted his teeth as the magic burned in his system. The short man slowly reached out and grabbed the silver knife but didn’t cut his hand.

“Do you stand for the house of Ravenclaw?” Harry questioned, his voice wavering slightly.

“I do,” The small man said. “But I will not bleed on this ground.”

Harry bowed his head as the ground under his feet groaned. The others looked around in concern. Harry held his hand out for the knife and Flitwick passed it back.

“Will you allow me to stand in your place in your offering?” Harry whispered.

“I do,” Flitwick agreed.

Harry cut his palm and allowed a drop of his blood to fall to the ground. He held his hand up and the piece of gold flew into his palm and changed into the shape of a raven. Harry held his hand out and Flitwick held out his palm under his and Harry let the piece of gold, as well as his blood, to fall onto the man’s hand.

“Do the members of Ravenclaw agree to the terms of the school of Hogwarts, if so please call out,” Harry said softly, locking his eyes with Flitwick’s.

“So mote it be,” The man whispered, his house echoing his words.

Harry held the man’s eyes for a few seconds more before turning to Albus. He limped over to the man. Blue eyes met glowing green easily.

“Do you stand for Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“I do.” The Headmaster said strongly.

Harry held out the knife, the Headmaster took it and cut his palm letting his blood drop. The ground hummed as the blood landed on the ground, the Headmaster went to pass the knife back but Harry stepped back.

Harry moved back to the place he had started at and sat back down. He picked up the four strands of magic and the link with the Headmaster and twisted them together before tying them down into the earth. The gold line sunk into the earth behind them as the gold creatures rose into the air before disappearing. Harry channelled his magic into the ground and stones around him. Dark magic mingling with light as the blood soaked into the grass.

“So mote it be,” Harry whispered and released the wards.

Everything was silent and Harry opened his eyes. Severus was relieved that they were back to their normal pale green.

“Thank you everyone,” Harry told the group. “That’s it.”

Flitwick looked around nervously but Harry just nodded at the man and the short man nodded back before he moved off. Severus looked after the man with a frown as he looked down at Harry.

“Well done, Mr Sun.” The Headmaster congratulated as he held the silver knife out.

Harry looked at the knife for a couple of seconds before taking the hilt and placing it on the ground next to him. He leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out.

“That was great, Dad!” Ry cried as he rushed over taking a seat next to his father.

Severus looked down at the two before with a sigh. He sat down on the grass with the other two, much to the Potters amusement. He looked down at his hand, seeing no evidence of the cut he'd made before looking. Harry gave him a grin and a wink when he looked at him.

"When you use blood correctly in rituals or spell work," Harry explained. "It will heal the cuts as the magic settles. In this case, cuts made with silver heals cleaner. I don't know why."

"And if you don't use it correctly?" Severus asked.

"It won't heal it," Harry said shortly, his eye catching on the scar on the inside of his elbow.

“What is going on here!?”

Everyone looked over and groaned as a whirlwind of pink came rushing towards them. Harry sighed and looked up at the Headmaster.

“Your turn Headmaster,” Harry told the man. “I’ve done my part.”

Ry and Severus huffed as a laugh as the Headmaster sighed. He moved towards the woman.

“Dolores, my dear.” The Headmaster cried with a smile as he took the woman’s arm in his as he moved her away.

“I think I got off easy,” Harry muttered.

Severus snorted.

“What was the deal with Professor Flitwick?” Ry asked.

“Ah, yeah.” Harry muttered and ran a hand over his head. “I forgot.”

“And what would that have been?” Severus drawled.

Harry’s eyes flicked to Ry.

“Um,” Harry said softly. “You can’t tell anyone, understand?”

Severus and Ry nodded.

“He has light creature blood in his veins,” Harry explained. “I forgot. It would have thrown the ritual off, if he'd added his blood to the spell. The good thing is that he is a charms Professor and knew that. It would have been a lot harder to hold the wards with his magic added to the mix but I would have been able to handle it. I forgot to talk to the man beforehand.”

Ry just gaped at him as Severus snorted.

xXx

Harry looked up, startled as Neville Longbottom cashed through his door out of breath.

“Neville!” Harry cried, rushing across the room and kneeling down beside the boy.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“Ry,” The boy gasped, gulping in air. “Was screaming in his sleep!”

“Just take a few breaths,” Harry crooned as he rubbed the boy’s back calmly. "Just calm down."

“He said he saw a snake and then he threw up,” Neville gasped.

Harry stood up straight as he felt a chill.

“You stay here and calm down Mr Longbottom.” Harry ordered softly.

“No,” The boy yelped, jumping to his feet. “I mean sir. I’m coming with you.”

Harry grinned and moved to his office and to the picture at the back of the room. Neville looked on as Harry pushed open the picture and stepped through. Neville gasped as he found himself at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor common room.

“Wow,” Neville gasped as Harry closed the portrait behind him and hurried up the stairs.

“Password, Mr Longbottom?” Harry asked softly.

“Grumble bum,” Neville said to the portrait of the fat lady.

“Thank you, Mr Longbottom.” Harry said stepping through. “Could you wake Professor McGonagall please?”

Neville nodded and ran off. Harry made his way up to his son’s dorm room. He opened the door to find his son throwing up on the floor with Ron looking very pale. While Dean and Seamus standing over in the corner of the room whispering. Everything went silent as Harry entered the room and made his way over to his son.

He banished the vomit and conjured up a cup of water and placed it on the bedside table, before pulling a bowl from the air and placing it in his son’s lap. He pushed Ry back in the bed and spoke calmly to him as he rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

“Dad?” Ry whispered, looking up at him with bright green eyes.

“Sh,” Harry cooed. “It’s okay, you're safe.”

McGonagall entered the room and shooed, Dean and Seamus out.  Leaving Ry, Harry and Ron in the room.

“Is he okay?” McGonagall asked Harry softly.

Harry ran his hand over the boy’s back as he threw up again.

“I’m not sure,” Harry replied as he turned to Ron. “Did he say anything to you?”

“He said something about my father being attacked by a snake,” Ron recounted, his voice shaking. “Was it a nightmare?”

“No,” Ry gasped. “I saw it!”

“Through the scar Ry?” Harry asked.

He pushed the boy’s hair back from the curse scar, it was bright red and swollen. McGonagall gasped, her hand covering her mouth with wide eyes.

“I’ll get the Headmaster.” The woman whispered.

“Thank you, Minerva.” Harry said, relieved he wouldn’t have to climb all those stairs.

“Dad,” Ry gasped. “You have to believe me, I saw Mr Weasley get attacked.”

“Sh,” Harry smoothed. “I believe you.”

Harry turned to the very pale Ron. He reached out a hand and grasped the boy’s arm. Ron startled at the touch and looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s okay Mr Weasley,” Harry said softly. “We'll get this all sorted out.”

“But my dad,” Ron whispered.

“The Headmaster will take care of it,” Harry replied.

“I will indeed, Mr Sun.” The Headmaster announced as he entered the dorm room. “I already have people checking up on your father as we speak.”

Ron nodded numbly and sat on the edge of his bed.

“You believe me,” Ry said in a small voice.

“Of course, Ry.” Harry cooed and showed the Headmaster Ry’s curse scar.

The Headmaster nodded in agreement.

“Mr Weasley, please come with me.” Albus ordered softly. “Blake, can you look after your son?”

“Yes, Headmaster.” Harry replied. He could already see that the boy’s eyes were closing. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry Ron,” Ry whispered to the red headed child.

Ron nodded and followed the Headmaster out of the room. McGonagall looked around the dorm room and cast a quick spell to clear the air and vomit in the bowl Ry held. Harry gave her a nod in thanks.

“I’ll send the boys back in,” McGonagall said quietly.

“Thank you Minerva,” Harry whispered, stroking Ry’s hair.

Dean, Seamus and Neville re-entered the room quietly. Neville came straight up to Ry and Harry.

“Are you okay Ry?” Neville asked.

“Yes, Neville.” Ry replied tiredly.

“Please go to your beds, boys.” Harry ordered.

Harry passed Ry a sleeping draught and watched as Ry drank it down and settled in for the night. He placed the bowl on the boy’s bedside table before closing the curtains around the bed. He stood up and looked around the dorm room, memories of his own time in this room assaulting him.

“Will he be okay?” Neville asked in a small voice.

Harry looked over at the blonde haired child. He could have easily been the boy who lived, Harry thought as he moved over to the boy.

“He should be,” Harry replied. “Could you keep an eye on him and Ron for me please?”

“Yes, sir.” Neville nodded nervously. “They are my friends.”

“Thank you, Mr Longbottom.”

There was nothing else he could do now. The Headmaster would take care of everything. He would have to talk to Ry in the morning, he thought as limped slowly back to his rooms, his thoughts troubled.

xXx

“So Dark Mark.”

Severus’s started at Harry’s words like he had been jolted with electricity.

“What?” Severus asked dumbly then snapped his month closed.

“Your Dark Mark,” Harry clarified.

They were sitting in Harry’s rooms with the radio playing lightly in the background as they worked on their different projects.

“Yes?” Severus asked, looking uncomfortable.

“Has he called you?” Harry asked, sitting forward in his chair.

“Yes,” Severus replied slowly. “I haven’t answered as you told me before his rise to power.”

Harry nodded. “Can I have a look?”

Severus smirked and got to his feet. He removed his robes and rolled up the left sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt. Harry stood and limped over to the man, taking his arm in his hands. The snake in the skull hissed silently at him its red eyes blazing. The black of the snake and skull as dark as pitch.

“Is it as dark as it was when he was in power before?” Harry asked, running a finger down his forearm and feeling the ridges of the tattoo.

“Yes,” Severus replied shortly.

Harry placed his hand over the mark and could feel the tattoo moving under his palm. The darkness from the spell, leaking slightly out around his fingers. He could feel the link to the Dark Lord under his hand, the spell now complete.

“It’s an interesting spell,” Harry remarked, absentmindedly.

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Severus said sourly.

“Do you know another Death Eater that you trust?” Harry questioned. “Someone that wants out?”

Severus thought about it before saying, “I have someone in mind, why?”

“I may be able to break the link with the Dark Lord in the mark if I had two sources to draw on,” Harry explained, stepping back from Severus.

The Slytherin looked up at Harry with glinting black eyes.

“What?” Harry uttered.

Severus chuckled low in his throat, making Harry shiver.

“What?” Harry repeated.

“You are one of a kind,” Severus said smoothly.

“Of course I am,” Harry said with a grin. “I’m Blake Sun!”

Severus grabbed the other man and backed him up to the lounge until the back of Harry’s knees hit the edge. He fell back onto it with a grunt. Severus looked down at him before following him down with his knees on either side of the man. He dipped forward and took Harry into a kiss as his hands slipped up his shirt.

“That you are,” Severus murmured into his neck, making Harry shiver.

“God,” Harry gasped. “I love your voice.”

Severus pulled back and looked down into Harry's pale green eyes and gave him a grin. Severus ran his hands under the man’s shirt and slowly pulled it up. Harry raised his arms letting Severus take the shirt off.  Severus ran his fingers over the scar on his right side from Draco stabbing him. Harry shivered at the contact as Severus gently ran his fingers over his chest. He reached forward and tugged at Severus’s shirt.

“No fair you know,” Harry muttered.

Severus just smirked and kissed his neck as Harry laid back on the lounge allowing the other man to set the pace. When he felt Severus’s fingers working on his belt he opened his eyes to look up at him. The look in Severus's eyes stole his breath. There was a raw look on his face and Harry quirked a smile.

Severus's fingers made quick work to open his pants. Harry shifted slightly as Severus pushed his pants down. He sat naked in front of him, his cock hardening as Severus's eyes burned into him.

Severus ran his hands down Harry thighs, stopping slightly on the deep scaring from the missing muscle on his right leg. Harry trapped his hand there and Severus grinned up at him, taking him into a kiss. He slipped forward on the lounge until Harry’s cock rubbed against the fabric of the other man’s slacks.

Harry gasped slightly and Severus took advantage and deepened the kiss as his hand gripped his hips tightly. Harry grabbed the other man's shirt and gave it a tag.

“Severus,” Harry muttered, when he could breathe again.

“Shh,” Severus murmured, pushing him further back into the lounge.

Severus licked and kissed his way down his chest and Harry groaned as the man took his nipple into his mouth. Harry’s head fell back on the back of the lounge and he pushed his hips forward slightly. He knew Severus wanted to take control of this encounter and Harry was happy to let the man have it this time.

Severus ran a hand down Harry’s left side and then grabbed his cock. Harry gasped as Severus gently ran his hand up and down the man’s cock swiping his thumb across the top spreading precum down the length.

Harry gripped the lounge tightly in his hands. Trying to stay still as Severus worked on him.

“Blake?”

Harry looked up at Severus with half lidded eyes, taking in the sight of Severus before him. His black hair framing his pale features, his nose too long and his black eyes glinting in arousal. He gave him a smile as he took in the sight.

“Severus,” Harry hissed back and was happy to see a shiver run down the man’s back.

Harry reached out with his left hand and pulled the man’s head down to his. He tangled his fingers in the man's hair as he deepened the kiss.  His other hand reaching up under the man’s shirt and running along the man’s ribs.

Severus gasped as Harry hit a spot on his ribs and Harry ran his hand over the spot again with a grin. Before he pulled Severus forward until he was covering Harry’s body with his own. Harry’s hands floated down to Severus bum and he grabbed it tightly.

Severus broke away from kissing him as he gasped and shrug out of his shirt. Harry loosened his hold long enough for the younger man to pull his shirt off. Watching him with dark eyes as each piece of pale flesh as it was revealed. Harry ran his hands over the pale skin, surprised by the lack of scaring or blemishes. He would have thought Severus would have had more scars from being a Death Eater for so long.

Severus shivered under Harry’s hands and looked away slightly from Harry’s inspection. Harry frowned up at him.

“What?” Harry asked softly.

“Nothing,” Severus muttered. “Just haven’t had someone look at me like that.”

Harry chuckled.

“Just don’t get a god complex on me now.” Harry whispered.

Severus smirked and took Harry in a rough kiss, pulling the smaller man towards him. Harry quickly undid Severus slacks and palmed the man’s cock in his hand. Severus growled low in his throat and pushed Harry into the lounge. Harry worked his hand up and down his cock with long strokes, twisting his wrist slightly with each pull making Severus gasp.

Harry took advantage and attacked the man’s neck and chest working on the cock in one hand as his other dug into the man’s shoulder keeping him close.

“I’m going to,” Severus gasped, just before he came.

Harry chuckled and took the man in a kiss as he came down from his high. Severus returned it before burying his head in Harry’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Harry just laid there, his hand running up and down the man’s back. His own cock hard between them.

Severus smirked and went to slide down Harry’s body but Harry stopped him with a hand. Severus looked into Harry’s green eyes before nodding and grabbing Harry cock and slowly running his hand up and down. Harry groaned and let his head fall back against the lounge once again, feeling his organism building in the pit of his stomach before with a gasp he came.

He felt Severus settle down on his lap, running his hands down his sides as he cracked an eye open to look up at him.

“I feel under dressed,” Harry whispered.

“Ha,” Severus barked a laugh and used his wand to clean them up.

Severus stood up, his cock still hanging out from his pants and dropped his slacks to the floor.

“Better?” Severus asked with a smirk.

“Much,” Harry replied, looking the man over.

Severus kicked his shoes off before holding a hand out to Harry. Harry took the hand and Severus pulled him to his feet.

“Bedroom?” Severus suggested.

“Bedroom,” Harry agreed.

xXx

Harry woke the next morning with a warm weight on his back and an arm slung over his chest. His legs tangled with the other man’s. Harry moved slightly and Severus mumbled something and started kissing his neck.

“I’m an old man, you know.” Harry mumbled back as Severus worked down his back.

Severus just chuckled in reply as he continued to work down his side. Harry went to turn but Severus stopped him with a hand on his side. The younger man moved over his back, kissing and licking his way along the sensitive skin of the scars on his back making Harry pant and gasp. His cock already hard and throbbing despite his earlier words.

Severus reached over and grabbed Harry’s cock in his hand and gave it a slight tug. Harry gasped.

“Bastard,” Harry cursed, feeling Severus's own cock hard against him.

Severus chuckled against his back and pulled the man closer. Slinging a leg over Harry as he worked his hand up and down Harry’s cock. Harry bucked his hips back, making Severus gasp in turn.

“Two can play that game,” Harry hissed.

Thrusting his hips back slightly as Severus worked on his cock. Shortly after Severus stiffened as he came and tugged on Harry’s cock making him come as well. Both men lay boneless for a while, Severus holding Harry tight as they took in the warmth the other was offering.

“Good way to start a morning,” Harry muttered.

Severus gave his hip a smack with a snort of laughter.

xXx

Ry was surprised to see his father waiting with Snape at his next Occlumency lesson down in the dungeons.

“Dad?” Ry asked as he shut the door behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“You've been having visions,” His father stated, making Ry feel guilty. “And your Occlumency lessons are not working.”

“I’ve been trying!” Ry yelped, glaring over at Snape.

Snape just looked back at him blandly, his black eyes unreadable.  He looked back at his father who just sighed.

“I know Ry,” Blake said softly. “We think your mind is just not suited to this kind of magic.”

“Or you are letting the Dark Lord into your mind,” Snape said darkly.

“I am not!” Ry snapped at Snape. “I’ve been working hard!”

“Just hear us out, Ry.” Blake cut in, stepping between the two.

Snape sneered and looked away from Ry.

“Severus has seen memories in your head he is concerned about,” His father explained. “Which makes me concerned.”

Ry looked away from his father. Blake moved forward and tilted his chin up until he had to look his father in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” Ry whispered.

His father smiled sadly and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

“The Dark Lord is trying to get into your mind, Potter.” Snape snapped. “He is sending you visions, they are not real.”

“But what about the vision of Mr Weasley?” Ry countered with a glare. “That was real!”

“You have a connection to the Dark Lord, Ry.” His father explained and Ry could see a lecture coming. “That connection was made with the murder of your mother.”

Ry flinched at the words, his father didn’t sugar coat his words or hold back when he explained something. Ry noticed that Snape had paled at Blake's words as well.

“It’s a link that runs deep since it was made with a death and blood,” Blake continued as he looked at the floor. “It was not meant to happen. The link between you and the Dark Lord was unintentional which both makes it weaker and stronger at the same time.”

“Is that why I can feel what he feels?” Ry whispered.

“In part yes,” His father replied, not looking up. “It is also why it is harder for you to tell the difference between a real vision and a fake one. He is now aware of the link Ry and he will use it against you.”

His father looked up, his eyes cold as they looked at him. Ry could see the anger there as well but he knew it wasn’t directed at him.

“That vision of Mr Weasley was not meant to get through to you,” Blake explained before he looked away from Ry. “What are these memories that he is sending you?”

Blake focused his eyes back on his son and Ry looked down at his shoes.

“They are about the Department of Mysteries.” Ry muttered softly

“The Department of Mysteries?” Blake asked with a frown. “He must be after the prophecy.”

“What prophecy?” Ry asked.

Blake looked up at him and Ry shivered at the look in his eyes.

“There was a prophecy made a long time ago.” Blake explained quietly

“About me?” Ry asked softly.

“Not everything is about you Potter!” Snape snorted.

Blake elbowed the other man in the ribs, which Ry smirked at.

“The prophecy could have been about two children,” Blake stated, ignoring Snape behind him. “Neville Longbottom or yourself. That was why your parents went into hiding. The Dark Lord must be after the prophecy.”

“We have to stop him!” Ry cried.

“I have the prophecy, Ry.” Blake said calmly. “What we need to do now is stop the Dark Lord from getting into your mind.”

“You have it?” Ry gasped, feeling slightly betrayed.

His father nodded and said, “You are welcome to view it?”

“Really?” Ry asked hopeful.

“Of course,” Blake said with a smile and placed his hand on Ry’s shoulder. “To tell you the truth, it slipped my mind that I had it. It might be a better idea to view it after we have worked out how to keep the Dark Lord from your mind.”

“This connection,” Ry said softly. “You can’t break it?”

His father looked at him with unreadable eyes as he held himself still. Ry felt a ball of coldness in his stomach.

“No,” His father said shortly.

Silence fell around the office and Ry shifted slightly at the look in his father's eyes as he looked him over.

“Now about your lesson,” Blake said, standing up straighter.

Ry groaned.

xXx

Harry leaned against the wall in Severus’s office and watched again as his son fell to Severus’s spell. He had to stop himself from stepping forward and shielding him from the spell.

“Okay stop,” Harry called and Severus lifted his wand.

Ry stayed on the floor, breathing heavily.

“This is not working,” Harry muttered, it seemed his son had even worse barriers in his mind than Harry did at his age. “Why is this not working?”

“He is not clearing his mind,” Severus spat, frustrated at the lack of advancement.

“I am too!” Ry cried, jumping to his feet with his eyes blazing green.

“Then you should be able to stop me!” Severus yelled.

Ry and Severus stood toe to toe. They glared at each other while Harry just sighed and he rubbed a hand down his face.

“All you have said is ‘clear my mind!’”

“Which you can’t even master!”

“That’s not instructions!”

“ _Legilimens_!” Severus hissed.

“Oh, god.” Harry shook his head, knowing this couldn't end well.

Both men froze and Harry watched in fascination. He could feel the spell move to Ry then suddenly it flared back at Severus then both men were stumbling back from each other. Harry stood up straight as Ry looked up at his Professor with wide green eyes.

“I-“ Ry started.

“Get out!” Severus shouted.

“That was my-“

“Out!”

“My father-“

“Stop!” Harry shouted and both men turned to him having forgotten he was standing there. “What just happened?”

“I saw inside his head,” Ry said softly. “My father was being nasty.”

“You father was nasty,” Severus spat.

“I never knew him!” Ry cried.

Harry shook his head as they started up again.

“Enough!” Harry shouted as he hit the floor with his cane, causing a loud bang.

His son and lover froze in place, nose to nose. They turned slowly to look over at him.

“Stop acting like children!” Harry snapped sternly, limping towards the two and they both recoiled back. “This is more important than how nasty James Potter was or you were Severus! The man is long dead and buried!”

Ry flinched back at the words and Harry sighed and pinched his nose.

“What I am trying to say is that whatever you just did, Ry." Harry explained. "It worked."

“I-I’m not sure what I did,” Ry stuttered. “I was just so angry!”

Ry glared at Snape who glared back. Harry could feel a headache coming on.

“Can strong emotions create a barrier?” Harry asked Severus, with a frown.

“The theory is there,” Severus agreed, reluctantly.

Harry sighed.

“Okay Ry," Harry said. “Maybe we should call this a night?”

Ry nodded and quickly grabbed his bag then gave Harry a hug before dashing out of the office.  Harry leaned back against the table behind him with a frown. Severus moved to stand in front of him.

“Will it be enough?” Harry asked, looking up at Severus.

“To shield his mind?” Severus asked with a frown.

“To keep him alive?” Harry clarified, his heart clenching in his chest.

Severus stepped forward until their legs touched. He gently placed his fingers under Harry's chin and tilted his head up. They locked eyes.

“We can only try,” Severus whispered.

“I can’t lose him, Severus.” Harry said softly.

Severus gathered him up in a hug and Harry let his head rest against the man’s chest, taking in the comfort. Severus didn’t bother saying any empty promises just gave what comfort he could to the other man.


	4. Chapter Eight

Harry was working with Sean Goulber from Ravenclaw near the end of the year when everything came to ahead.

“Okay,” Harry said calmly, watching the two metals twisting together.

The boy was concentrating very hard, sweat breaking out on his brow as he worked the metals together.

“That’s it,” Harry said softly. “Just soften the gold a little more.”

The gold flowed a little quicker as the boy worked the two metals into the bracelet he was trying to make. The spell was very complex and took a lot of concentration to hold them together as the boy worked. Harry watching carefully in case the boy slipped in his spell work but so far he hadn’t had to help.

“Very good,” Harry encouraged. “Just one last twist, then harden the metals again and you are done.”

The boy worked the metals into place before hardening them together.

BANG!

Both Sean and Harry looked up as Severus crashed into the room.

“Your son!” Severus quickly said.

Harry was across the room before Severus could finish what he was saying, leaving Sean looking after the two men.

“What happened?” Harry demanded quickly.

Severus was leading them out of the school and Harry paled.

“Albus contacted me,” Severus explained quickly. “Potter and his friends left through one of the fireplaces to the Ministry of Magic. Albus has gathered the Order in his office and he is waiting for us.”

Harry quickly pulled out his phone and dialled the Department of Mysteries number then paled as his phone just beeped at him. He tried Kingsley’s number with the same results.

“I can’t get through to the Department or Kingsley,” Harry reported to Severus beside him. “The line’s been cut or corrupted.”

Harry’s phone suddenly rang in his hand.

“Blake,” Harry answered.

“Blake, the Ministry has been cut off completely.” Albus said in a rush. “We can’t get in.”

Harry swore as all his carefully laid plans came unravelling around him. His son had run off even after he had warned him. The Ministry had been blocked and he couldn’t get a hold of anyone. Everything he had put into place, in case something like this happened, was for nothing.

“I can’t get into contact with Kinsley,” Harry replied. “Are you able to contact him?”

“Yes,” Albus commented. “I have him here in my office as well as the Order.”

“Severus and I are heading to your office now,” Harry reported. “Can you pass the phone to Kingsley?”

“Blake,” Kingsley greeted, once he had the phone. “I can’t contact anyone with a phone from the Ministry or with any other communication device linked through the Ministry.”

“The news just keeps getting better and better,” Harry muttered. “He must have had someone corrupt the link in the phones. My phone isn’t connected to the Ministry's network.”

“The Ministry has been blocked off as well.” Kingsley reported. “We can’t get any information into or out of the place.”

“Okay,” Harry replied. “We’ll be up in a minute.”

Harry hung up and pulled his portkey from his pocket as Severus grabbed his arm. Severus’s hand tightened around his arm as they landed and Harry quickly moved through to Albus’s office. There were people all around him as they moved through to Albus and Kingsley. He quickly threw up a silencing charm around them.

“Your son and some of his friends were able to use the floo to get to the Ministry,” Albus told him. “Straight after that, the Ministry went into lock down and we were cut off.”

“There was a attack in East London and the Dark Mark was spotted,” Kingsley reported. “Auror teams that were on duty were dispatched.”

“Was it a attack?” Harry questioned.

“I haven’t been able to find out,” Kingsley admitted. “All lines of communication went down after they arrived.”

“Is this Voldemort, Blake?” Albus asked softly.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “He has been trying to get Ry to go to the Department by sending him visions. We told the boy they were fake and he was not to go.”

Harry was frustrated and pissed off but he had to push those feelings to the side and deal with a problem at hand. He could yell at his son later.

“He would have flooed straight to the Department,” Harry muttered as he ran a hand over his head. “I have been down there with him before.”

Albus and Severus looked at him in interest but he ignored it.

“Okay,” Harry announced as he thought through their options and looked around at the Order as they looked at them in interest or suspicion. “I’m going to have to punch a hole through the wards. So, that means I’ll have to get the goblins to pass the base wards over to me.”

“How are you going to do that?” Severus asked softly.

Harry gave him a wink.

“Just give me a minute,” Harry said easily.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and moved back but still within the boundary of the silencing charm around them. He flicked through his contacts until he found the number he wanted and pressed it. This was going to be the first test of the Treaty.

“Gringotts, London branch.” A voice rumbled down the phone.

“It’s Blake Sun, calling for Goldsmith.” Harry said smoothly into the phone as the other wizards spoke quietly between each other.

“Yes, sir.” The goblin said calmly. “Please wait.”

Harry nodded as he pulled his silver knife and idly tapped it against his leg as he waited. The others paused in their conversation before turning away from him.

“What do you want, Sun?” The voice of Goldsmith demanded.

“I need you to hand over the base wards for the Ministry of Magic in London,” Harry requested quickly. “The Dark Lord has taken over control of the connections with the building and placed it into lock down.”

Silence greeted him for a couple of second.

“Where are you?” Goldsmith asked.

“Hogwarts.”

“I'll be there in five minutes.” Goldsmith replied reluctantly and hung up.

Harry smirked and slipped the phone and knife away as he turned back to the other three wizards.

“I’ll be back in about five minutes,” Harry told them. “Albus have everyone ready to go. If Bill is here, I will need him. We'll have to work fast.”

“Okay, my boy.” Albus replied.

Harry walked through the silencing charm breaking it and moved towards the stone room with Severus close behind him. All the eyes in the room were watching them. He would be the only person in the room that wasn’t a member of the Order.

“Where are we going?” Severus asked, unsure.

“You can stay here,” Harry offered. “I’m just going to the front gates. I won’t be long.”

“I’m going with you,” Severus stated, stubbornly.

“Keeping an eye on me, Mr Snape?” Harry asked with a smirk and a wink and apparated to the front gates.

“That would be a full time job, Blake.” Severus drawled when he appeared.

Harry gave him a small smile as he leaned back against the school gates and pulled his silver knife again to tap it against his leg as they waited.

“Why would he go to the Ministry?” Harry questioned, more to himself that Severus.

“I don’t know,” Severus replied as he leaned next to the man.

“Why did he not come to me?” Harry wondered. “Why would he act so recklessly? He can be so bloody stubborn.”

Harry flipped the knife in his left hand a couple of times in thought.

“I would give you my opinion of the boy,” Severus drawled. “But you are armed with a knife.”

“And I know how to use it,” Harry remarked with a smirk.

The two men looked up when a goblin appeared in front of them. Harry stepped forward with the silver knife still in his hand and kneeled down in front of the creature.

“Thank you for coming, Mr Goldsmith.” Harry greeted quickly. “We have to do this quickly.”

“You know the price?” The goblin inquired with a sneer, making Severus tense.

“Yes,” Harry agreed and put his cane to the side.

The goblin looked down his long nose at Harry for a couple of minutes before pulling a knife from his own pocket. He sliced into his hand without another word. Harry cut his own hand with the silver knife.

“Only the London Ministry, Goldsmith.” Harry stated sternly and the goblin gave him a smirk with a glint in his eyes. “I don’t want any of the others.”

“On my blood,” The goblin rumbled.

“On my blood,” Harry repeated and felt the magic settle around them.

Harry braced himself as he held his hand out and felt the wet grass soaking into his pants. The goblin grabbed his hand in his own. Information assaulted his mind and Harry quickly grabbed a hold of it as the link was made and passed to him. He worked through the link as he held the goblin’s hand and everything else disappeared around him. The information flooded into his head about the wards and the state that the Ministry was in.  It rushed into his head and Harry carefully filtered it all out.

He pushed all the useless information to the side as he grabbed a hold of the link that the goblin was holding. He took it into his mind and strengthened the connection before releasing the goblin’s hand. His vision cleared and he looked up at the sneering face before him, the cut already healed on his hand.

“We have held our part,” The goblin commented blandly. “You have one hour or your death before it passes back to us.”

“Agreed,” Harry confirmed as he held the link and pushed it to the side slightly. “Thank you.”

Goldsmith’s lips twisted up in what could have been a smile before the beast disappeared. Harry stayed where he was as he sorted out the link and made sure he had a good grasp on it before getting to his feet and turning to Severus. He held up the glass mouse and Severus grabbed his arm as Harry activated it.

Harry went to step forward but Severus held him back. He turned to the other man and raised his eyebrow in question.

“What was the price?” Severus asked, his dark eyes intense.

Harry gave a crooked smile.

“My sanity,” Harry replied. “But I can hold it, Severus.”

Severus’s dark eyes bore into him as they stood there.

“We have to move Severus,” Harry said softly.

“Everything ready, Blake?” The Headmaster asked from the doorway.

Severus held his arm a couple more seconds before releasing him.

“Yes, Albus.” Harry said and grabbed Severus’s hand briefly before moving into the office. “Kingsley, I need your badge to link in with the Auror department.”

Kingsley moved forward and pulled his badge out and held it out to him without question.

“You can’t use yours?” Kingsley asked.

“No,” Harry answered as he took the badge, feeling the man’s magic on it as he moved towards the fireplace where Bill stood waiting for him. “Bill, I need you to hold a couple of wards for me.”

“What are you planning, Blake?” Albus asked as the rest of the Order looked on in interest.

Harry brought up a silencing charm around them.

“I hold the goblin's base wards for the Ministry but still have to get through the other wards,” Harry quickly explained. “I will be making the link with the Auror department. I’m not sure how long I will be able to hold it. So Albus, I need you to go first. I won’t be able to go through until after the last person. I’ll bend the wards to the side to let you in and give you as much time as I can before I cut through them. They will be alerted the minute I cut through their wards to open the Ministry.”

“Okay, my boy.” Albus agreed as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Harry dropped the silencing ward as he stepped up to the fireplace and kneeled down to the side.

“Oh,” Harry exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder Albus. “I may have you use dark magic. Just a heads up.”

A few of the Order shifted and Harry could see mad eye watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye.

“Whatever you need to do, Blake.” Albus replied with a smile.

Harry turned back to the fireplace as he slipped his silver knife out of his pocket again and cut into his palm with a sigh. It was a good thing that these things healed after they were used in a ritual or spell, or Harry was sure that his hands would be so scarred he wouldn’t be able to close them.

Harry let a couple of drops of his blood fall on the fireplace stones and the flames flared up. He closed his eyes and held Kingsley’s badge in one hand as he opened his mind and went looking for the connection in the fireplace. He hated linking in with the floo network it was too fluid under his hands and like to slip away without warning. It was also too easy to corrupt and send you to the wrong place.

“Okay, Bill.” Harry announced, once he picked up the link with the floo. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Blake.” Bill replied as he sat next to Harry.

Harry reached out with his magic and Bill grabbed the connection Harry held out to him. He could feel the man’s magic next to him as he fell into the link with the floo and Kingsley’s badge in his hand. He grabbed the link harshly and held it tightly so it wouldn’t wiggle away from him. He used the link with the badge and the Ministry and bumped up against the wards.

He passed the link between the Ministry and the fireplace to Bill as he focused on the wards. Bill took the link without question and held it tightly as Harry picked through the mess that the goblins had given him and the wards of the Ministry. He could feel the block and focused in on that magic as he used the goblin's wards to take him further in. He grinned as he saw the ward that he wanted and picked it up and bent it slightly, making a slight gap in the wards. He made it just large enough for the floo to get through.

He reached out to Bill and the man handed back the connection. Harry tied it all in together and opened the floo. The link felt like fire in his hands as he held it steady as it tried to get away from him every now and again. It didn’t like to be held and Harry had to hold onto it tightly. He strengthened the direct connection from the Headmaster’s office and the fireplace in the Auror Department.

“Okay,” Harry stated, once he was sure he held everything in place. “Go.”

Harry felt it as people passed over the link and held it tightly as the magic burned. He couldn’t let it slip or wiggle away or someone would end up somewhere different than the Ministry or worse.

“Last one, Blake.” Bill reported softly beside him.

“Once everyone is in,” Harry replied. “I’m going to slice through this ward to open the Ministry.”

“I could hold it?” Bill offered.

“No,” Harry said with a smile. “No, you couldn’t.”

Harry felt the last person arrive and held it open for a few more minutes to give the Order time to get into place. He then picked up the ward that he'd bent and harshly sliced through it. He blinked open his eyes as he let go of his connection to the floo and flicked his hand at the slight sting in his fingers. Bloody things always bit him as he looked into the flickering flames and the bloody badge in his hand. He turned to Bill beside him and noticed how pale the boy looked.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Sorry, yes.” Bill replied. “That was…fuck.”

Harry smiled at the boy and clasped his shoulder. He passed the badge to him with a lopsided smile.

“I’m going to apparate into the Department directly.” Harry told him. “You can use this badge to get into the Auror department. Tell Severus to help the children and I’ll hunt down Ry.”

“You’re not going to use the floo?” Bill asked.

Harry got to his feet and held a hand out to the other man.

“Nah,” Harry commented with a wink. “Don’t trust them.”

xXx

Severus looked around the deserted Auror department while he waited for Blake to arrive. He grew concerned when the fire went back to normal from the green colour it had been as Blake had worked. The fireplace suddenly flashed green and Bill arrived holding the Auror badge.

“Where's Blake?” Severus demanded.

“He said that he was going to apparate into the Department,” Bill reported quickly. “He said for you to help the children and that he would hunt down Ry. His words not mine, sir.”

Severus cursed the man.

“Do you know where the Department is?” Severus asked Bill.

“Follow the noise?” Bill replied with a shrug.

Severus just swore again as Bill grinned at him.

xXx

Harry palmed his badge and apperated from the front gates of the school to the Department of Mysteries. He could hear the noise the second he arrived and stepped out of the apparation room and into the hallway. He moved towards the noise and the rotating room as he pulled the elder wand.

He stepped into the rotating room and paused as he thought about where to go.  He could hear the whispering in the back of his mind fade as his time ran out and the connection he had with the wards faded, leaving his mind free again.

“Veil of Death,” Harry said softly into the room and a door opened to his left.

He stepped through the door and stepped into chaos. He swore as he looked around, the Order seemed to have the upper hand against the Death Eaters around him as Harry quickly spotted Ry.

He swore, as the time lines seemed to cross as he looked around and could almost feel the time magic in the air. Then a shiver went down his spine as he saw Sirius and the veil.

"No," Harry gasped as his eyes widened.

Harry quickly pulled dark magic around him in a shield and dashed forward as much as his leg would allow. He saw the minute that Bellatrix spell hit Sirius and with a cry he sent a spell across the room.

Sirius looked up in surprise as Harry’s spell smashed into him sending him crashing to the side of the room. Harry winced as the man hit hard and Bellatrix turned in his direction, shock in her eyes. There was a pause in the room.

“No!”

Harry looked over to Ry, yelling at him being held back by Remus. Sirius sprawled out on the floor to the side of the veil. Remus looked at him with wide eyes.

“Get him out!” Harry thundered at the werewolf before moving forward, towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix cried in glee and rushed towards Harry. Harry smiled grimly as the woman moved towards him with her wand held out. The woman’s mad eyes glinting as they focused on him and Harry tightened his grip on his wand. His dark magic crackling across his skin.

“Dad!”

Bellatrix cackled in glee.

“Little Potter’s father! Come to save your boy?” The woman cried.

“Yes,” Harry stated shortly.

With a shout he sent a spell towards the woman who skipped to the side. She had flexibility on her side and Harry threw his cane to the side as a spell cut towards him. His shield absorbing the spell as the dark wand in his hand hummed at the magic around them. Harry grinned and skipped back. With a shout a black dog made of dark mists appeared, running towards the woman who cried out a spell cutting the beast in two.

Spells spun between the two as Harry moved closer to the woman. Every spell missing him while Harry’s kept cutting through the woman’s defences moving her further back in the room. The woman screamed in rage and yelled out the dreaded curse.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Harry pulled up the tiles in front of him to block the spell. The green light smashed into them, blowing them apart in front of him.  Harry shielded his eyes and missed the next spell headed his way. The blue spell cut into his dark shield and smashed him, throwing him back into the wall behind him.

Bellatrix cackled madly moving forward. Harry lashed out with the dark magic gathered around him. The spell smashed into the woman throwing her from her feet and sending her sprawling.

“ _Stupefy_!” Harry hissed quickly and the woman went limp.

Harry gathered up the dark magic again then turned to the next Death Eater. Suddenly a ripple went through the Death Eaters around him and then Harry felt it. That feeling of dark magic rolling through the building and he looked up.

Voldemort had arrived.

Harry looked around the room quickly before dashing back up the to the foyer of the Ministry. Following the dark signal Voldemort was giving out. Moving towards the greater threat.

Harry skittered into the Foyer to find Ry, Dumbledore and Voldemort and he cursed. He slowed his steps and tried not to draw attention to himself as he pulled his dark magic around him like a coat. Tapping into the magic in his core as he moved closer towards his son.

“Time to rid myself of one pain,” Voldemort hissed, staring down at Ry. _“Avada Kedavra!”_

Harry lunged towards his son, knocking him out of the way of the killing curse. The green spell smashed into his side, burning into him as he gasped. He landed hard and gasped as his back smashed into the wall. Ry screamed his name and he flinched at the sound as fighting started up around him.

“Dad!” Ry yelled at him and he felt hands on his shoulders.

Harry screwed his eyes closed as he lay limp. The killing curse burning into him as the ring on his finger and the wand in his hand blazed hot. He could feel fire burning down his back and across his side. The Hallows taking glee in his pain. He could feel other hands on him as he gasped.

“Blake!”

“He was hit with the killing curse!”

“He’s alive,” Severus whispered, above him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Harry felt cold and hot all at the same time as shouting swirled around him.

“Blake?” Severus snapped, pushing against him.

Harry started to shiver, the dark curse coursing through his veins. The Deathly Hallows fighting against it as it consumed him and foreign magic.

“Blake!”

“Dad! You can’t die! Dad!”

Harry reached out blindly and a small hand took his. He grabbed a hold Ry's hand, letting everything else crash over him as the curse burned its way through his system. With a last shake, Harry went limp as the last of the spell was eaten away by the Deathly Hallows. He squinted up at Severus’s pale face and the tearful green eyes of his son.

 He looked passed them to see Albus and Voldemort fighting it out, understanding once again why the man was so feared the world over.

“Give me a hand up,” Harry whispered hoarsely.

“I don’t think you should move,” Severus gasped, his eyes wide and face pale.

“How are you alive?” Ry sobbed. “The killing spell hit you! The Hallows?”

“Just a graze,” Harry replied.

“The killing curse doesn’t graze, Blake!” Severus hissed. “It kills!”

“Not me it doesn’t,” Harry snapped.

He pushing himself up to his feet. He was unsteady but could already feel his magic gathering around him again, more light then dark this time. He stumbled forward and Severus quickly got under his arm. Harry’s side was screaming at him but he moved forward. Suddenly Voldemort froze staring at Harry and Severus. Harry grabbed Ry’s arm tightly in case the boy was going to do something stupid.

“I killed you!” The man screamed.

Albus paused, staring over at Harry in disbelief as well.

“You will find,” Harry remarked softly with a hard look in his eyes. “That I am very hard to kill, Tom.”

Voldemort’s face twisted up and Harry quickly pulled on the light magic in him before the man could form a spell. He focused on the Dark Lord before releasing the light magic he'd pulled forward in a wave. The light magic drowning out the dark as he sent it hurdling toward Voldemort.

Severus, Ry and Dumbledore had to turn away from the brightness as Harry released the pure light spell. Voldemort screamed as Harry's light magic crashed into the man. Harry kept pouring magic into the spell until it ran dry.

He sagged and Ry quickly moved under his arm or Severus would have dropped him. When their eyesight cleared, Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Harry panted for breath between Severus and Ry as Dumbledore moved over to the other men.

“Well done, my boy.” Albus cried.

“Wow,” Ry gasped.

Harry could only try to get his breathing under control, completely spent.

“Did you kill him?” Ry asked.

Harry chuckled darkly.

“Nope, but he is going to be hurting.” Harry whispered.

Severus moved his hand on Harry’s side, making him hiss.

“Sorry,” Severus uttered, removing his hand.

“Black is downstairs,” Harry reported. “I think I might have broken a couple of his ribs.”

“You what?” Severus hissed.

Ry stiffened next to him. “Why did you cast a spell at him?”

“He was headed towards the veil,” Harry stated, looking up at Albus.

The Headmaster paled.

“I’ll go down and see him.” Albus whispered.

“Tell him I’m sorry,” Harry said softly, energy leaving him quickly.

“I will,” Albus agreed. “Go back to the school, I’ll clean up here and make my statement to the Minister when he gets here.”

“Thank you,” Harry muttered. “Severus the portkey is in my jacket pocket.”

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the glass mouse.

“Wait,” Ry said quickly. “What about my friends?”

“They are all safe,” Severus sneered to the boy. “I gathered them all up myself.”

“You did?” Ry gasped in disbelief.

“Later, Ry.” Harry said stiffly.

“Home,” Severus said shortly, activating the portkey.

The world revolved around them then formed into the stone room next to the Headmaster’s office. Harry groaned, head pounding from the magic and his side screaming.

“Front gate,” Harry hissed. “Before I pass out.”

xXx

Severus quickly apparated the three of them to the front gate of the school and Blake went limp between them. Severus grunted under the added weight.

“Lower him down,” Severus ordered Potter.

They gently lowered Blake to the ground.  The man was out.

“Is he okay?” Potter questioned in concern as stared down at his father.

Severus checked the man’s pulse.

“I don’t know.” Severus whispered. 

He'd never heard of someone surviving the death curse well except the boy next to him.

“Should we take him to the hospital wing?” Ry asked.

“I don’t know!” Severus snapped, pulling up Blake’s blue shirt.

Ry gasped beside him as they looked at the red veins running all over the man’s side and chest like a spider web that all led back to a fist sized red mark.

“That would have been where the killing curse hit him,” Ry gasped. “I thought no one could survive that curse?”

“They can’t, Potter.” Severus uttered, looking over at the boy. “Normally.”

The boy’s eyes were too large and tears still escaped now and again. He knew the boy was in shock and he wasn’t much better. He'd seen the killing curse hit his lover and his heart had almost stopped.

“Come one,” Severus said, getting under Blake’s arm. “Give me a hand to get him to his rooms.”

Ry got under Blake’s other arm and was glad for the fact that Blake was so short and slim as they made it up to the castle in silence. Halfway there, Blake groaned.

“Blake.”

“Dad.”

Blake shook his head and managed to get his feet under him but stumbled on the first step.

“Blake?” Severus asked, trying to see the man’s face.

The man mumbled something and Severus decided to keep going. They made it up to Blake’s room without a problem and they moved him into his bedroom. Severus and Ry gently placed Blake on the bed and the man sprawled out across it limply. Severus could tell he was awake but out of it.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ry asked, sitting next to his father as Severus took the man’s shoes off.

Severus looked up and said, “Looks like magic shock.”

“What is that?”

“When you use too much magic, you go into a type of shock.” Severus explained, pulling Blake’s legs up onto the bed.

“Will he be okay?”

Severus sighed and looked down at Potter.

“He should recover from the magic shock,” Severus said softly and for the first time, he rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder gently and squeezed it in comfort.

The boy looked up at him in thanks, looking more like his mother in that moment than ever before. They started when a door banged open.

“Where is he!?”

Severus and Potter looked up as Black barged into the room and then stopped at the sight of Blake sprawled out across the bed, pale and lifeless.

“Oh my god!” Black froze and Remus ran into his back. “Is he?”

“No,” Severus said shortly.

Potter threw himself into Black’s arms crying as Remus gripped Ry’s shoulder. Severus saw Black wince at the hug but he didn’t push the boy away. He was grateful for the man in that moment.

“Thank god,” Remus whispered.

“Are you okay, Sirius?” Ry asked, stepping back.

“Yeah, just have a couple of broken ribs and a concussion.” Black replied.

“Why did Dad do that?” Ry asked softly, looking torn.

“He saved his life,” Remus replied.

“What!” Ry yelped.

Blake groaned on the bed and everyone lowered their voices.

“How?” Ry asked softly.

“He stopped him from falling through the Veil of Death,” Remus whispered.

“That piece of cloth?” Ry asked confused.

“They use that to execute people,” Black explained.

“Shouldn’t they put a barrier up around it or something?” Ry hissed.

“They should,” Blake whispered hoarsely from the bed with an arm over his eyes to block out the light. “Stupid Ministry.”

“Thank you Blake,” Sirius said. “I owe you a wizard’s debt.”

“Oh god no,” Blake muttered, to Severus amusement. “Now can you take Ry up to the Headmaster for him to yell at him. I’m too tired to do it.”

Severus snorted, while the other two men smirked. Ry just looked down at his shoes.

“Come one Ry,” Remus muttered, grabbing the boy’s shoulder and steering him out of the room with Black on his heels.

Severus followed them out and shut and locked the main door before heading back into the bedroom. Blake was where he'd left him with his arm still over his eyes.

“Have they left?” Blake asked softly.

Severus shut the bedroom door and turned the lights down a bit before taking his robes off leaving him in his shirt and black slacks.

“They are gone,” Severus replied, sitting on the bed beside the man.

“I guess I have some explaining to do?” Blake asked, moving his arm so he could look at Severus, his eyes just green slits.

“You do,” Severus replied, lying down next to him.

“Tomorrow?”

“Will do,” Severus answered.

Blake slowly rolled onto his side and Severus pulled the man into his arms. Severus listened as his breathing evened out. He could have lost Blake and the shock of watching that green spell hit him still ran through his head as he pulled the man closer.

Blake muttered something in his sleep, which made Severus smile.  He ran a hand over his short black hair and down his neck. He could still see the light magic that the man had released in his mind’s eye. He had believed that the man was a full Dark Wizard, after the amount of dark magic the man threw around, but after seeing that light magic tonight, he was no Dark Wizard. No Dark Wizard could hold that much light magic. That was why Voldemort had fled so quickly unable to stand against it or expected it. No one had expected it.

Severus ran his hand down the man’s side and settled there, sleep overcoming him after such a shitty night.

xXx

Harry woke slowly the next morning every part of his body protesting. He could feel Severus curled up around him and just soaked it in for a couple of minutes before the need to pee had him moving. He untangled himself from Severus, surprised he was still dressed, and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Do you need a hand?” Severus rumbled from behind him.

Harry shook his head.

“Should be okay,” Harry replied, his voice rough.

Severus lay back on the bed and just watched him. Harry just sat there.

“Are you okay?” Severus whispered, letting a hand rest on his back.

“Yeah, sorry.” Harry muttered. “Zoned out a bit there.”

Harry slowly got to his feet, one hand on the wall as he painfully limped towards the bathroom. He stripped off his clothing, eyeing off the red spot where the killing curse had hit him and the red veins spreading away from it. He ran a hand over the lines but couldn’t feel any raised skin. He knew that it would fade by the end of the day.

He quickly used the toilet before stepping into the shower. He let the water run over his head and down his back easing the tension in his tired body. His head was pounding and his body wouldn’t be forgiving him for a while.

He stepped back out of the shower and towelled himself dry before stepping out of the bathroom. He didn't bother with his clothes as he made his way back to the bedroom.

“Didn’t realise I was in for a show?” Severus drawled silkily when Harry entered the room.

“Can’t help you, love.” Harry said softly, moving back to the bed. “You will have to give yourself a hand.”

Severus smirked as Harry snuggled under the blankets and curled back up. A few minutes later he felt Severus next to him skin to skin. Harry rolled over onto his back, Severus looked down at him. He ran a hand over the red spot on his side.

“From the killing curse,” Harry whispered. “Should be gone by tomorrow.”

“You have been hit with the killing curse before?” Severus asked, curling up into his side.

Harry placed his hand on the man’s hip and ran his thumb over the soft skin.

“Yes,” Harry agreed.

“How…”

“I can’t die, Severus.” Harry confessed, closing his eyes. “I hold the Deathly Hallows.”

Severus froze with his hand on the other man’s chest.

“They are a child’s story,” Severus snorted.

“Nope,” Harry said, feeling warm and comfortable.

“That’s where your dark magic comes from?”

“Partly, yes.” Harry conceded. “But I still wait for the day that it doesn’t work.”

Severus grip tightened on Harry’s side, and the other man covered his hand with his own.

“The curse I spoke of before,” Harry continued. “That is the Deathly Hallows.”

Severus nodded, pieces of the puzzle falling into place. Harry started to drift off again when Severus spoke.

“Don’t do that again,” Severus whispered. “I’m not sure my heart could take the shock.”

Harry grinned and curled up around Severus and fell back asleep.

xXx

Severus was eating breakfast at the dinning table in Blake’s room the next morning when a soft knock sounded on the door. Severus got up and unlocked the door, Albus stood waiting on the other side.

“Severus, my boy.” Albus grinned. “Can I come in?”

“Of course, Headmaster.” Severus replied with a grin, standing back. “Blake is still sleeping.”

“How is he?” Albus asked, looking over to the bedroom door.

“Tired,” Severus replied.

“Yes, I imagine that he is after using all that magic.” Albus agreed.

“And the killing curse.” Severus muttered into his coffee.

“Ah yes,” Albus stuttered, looking uncomfortable. “Did he talk to you?”

“Yes,” Severus replied, he still hadn’t wrapped his mind around the information.

“Oh good,” The Headmaster said brightly. “I sat Harry Potter down and had a long talk with the boy. Luckily Voldemort didn’t get the prophecy.”

“That’s because I have it,” Blake stated from the doorway, leaning heavily into the frame in only a pair of black jeans.

“Blake, my boy.” Albus said with a smile. “How are you?”

Blake waved the Headmaster back and limped to the table. Severus could only faintly see the red spot on the man’s side under the bruising, but the red veins had disappeared completely. Severus pushed his mug of coffee towards Blake as the man took a seat.

“Better, Albus.” Blake replied, still feeling tired. “You spoke with Ry?”

“I did,” Albus agreed. “It looks like Voldemort sent him a vision of you.”

“Me?’ Blake asked in surprise.

“Yes,” The Headmaster reported. “From what Ry said it was a vision of them torturing you.”

Blake paled as he stared at the Headmaster.

“It sounded like it was very convincing,” Albus added softly.

“Convincing enough for the boy to leave the school?” Severus asked in doubt.

“To Mr Potter it was.” Albus remarked.

“He must have tortured some poor soul to make it that convincing,” Harry said softly. “All for nothing.”

The three men fell silent for a few minutes, each preoccupied by their own thoughts.

“Did you say you have the prophecy?” Albus inquired, breaking the silence.

“I do,” Blake confirmed. “I had a contact in the Department pull it for me a while ago now. The Dark lord would never have gotten his hands on it.”

“So last night was just a waste of life,” Albus said sadly. “At least the Ministry now agrees that Voldemort is back and is just as powerful as before.”

“So, he is just as powerful as he was before?” Blake questioned, sitting forward in his seat.

“I’m afraid so,” Dumbledore confirmed. “The only change I see, are the red eyes, Severus?”

“Yes,” Severus agreed. “He had brown eyes last time, otherwise he looks the same.”

The two other men could see a shiver run down Blake’s body. Severus also noticed the sharp look that Albus gave Blake and it intrigued him.

“The ritual to bring him back must have been complete,” The man muttered as if forgetting that the other two were in the room.

“Yes,” Albus agreed. “It’s a terrifying thought.”

xXx

Harry sat back in his seat, in his time when Voldemort was reborn he was a shadow of himself. Whatever the difference in the ritual was, it had changed the man. Made him more complete, which might also mean he could be saner as well.

“That was an impressive display of light power, Blake.” Albus remarked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry gave the man a grin and a wink.

“I wasn’t in the right state of mind to cast it,” Harry admitted and took a sip of coffee. “So not one of my best, but it worked. Sometimes raw magic is just as effective as a spell.”

Albus gave a laugh and said, “I would like to see your best.”

Harry grinned and pushed his mug towards Severus for a refill. Severus sighed dramatically as he moved to his feet and grabbed up the mug to make another coffee.

“I was quite surprised by the light magic,” Albus admitted.

“Is that because you believed that I am a full Dark Wizard?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus coughed a laugh and passed the new mug of coffee over and Harry gave him a nod and smile in thanks.

“I have a feeling I should have known better,” Albus remarked.

“I do admit that dark magic comes to me a lot easier, due to the Deathly Hallows,” Harry admitted. “The light magic is my own magic.”

Albus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“You are a Light Wizard?” Severus stuttered.

Harry just grinned and sat back in his seat with his coffee in his hand.

“I must admit,” Albus said slowly. “That I am surprised by that.”

“I’m a Potter,” Harry reminded them with a wink. “Even if it’s not my last name. The Potters have always been a light family.”

“God,” Severus groaned as he shook his head. “Do you have to keep reminding me?”

Harry coughed a laugh.

“Severus has a problem with Potters,” Harry whispered to Albus.

The Headmaster’s eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.

“I would never of guessed.” The man whispered back.

Harry barked a laugh as Severus glared at them, to which Harry just winked.

“He likes one Potter,” Harry said softly. “But he has a different last name.”

Severus swatted him on the shoulder which just made Harry laugh even harder.

xXx

Harry had headed back to bed after the Headmaster had left and was starting to feel a bit more normal when Severus woke him late that afternoon.

“Hey,” Harry muttered as he rubbed a hand over his head.

“Dinner is about to start,” Severus informed him as he sat on the side of the bed. “Do you feel up to it?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Did Albus happen to pick up my cane?”

“As a matter of fact,” Severus remarked with a smirk and held up the cane.

“Brilliant,” Harry said with a grin. “Give me a minute.”

Severus nodded while Harry placed the bruising balm on his side and ribs before dressing.

“Did Sirius and Remus leave?” Harry asked as he came back into the main room.

“Yes,” Severus confirmed. “They left after talking to the Headmaster and Potter.”

“Oh god,” Harry said softly. “I still have to talk to Ry.”

“I think the Headmaster might have caught him up to date,” Severus remarked with a smirk.

“Oh boy,” Harry cursed under his breath. “Is that better or worse?”

Severus smirked as they moved out into the hallway and towards the Great Hall. Severus kept close to his side as they walked along.  Harry was a lot slower than normal and a little shaky but felt better as they moved along. They walked into the Great Hall and the whole room went silent. Harry looked up and around the room.

“What the hell?” Harry hissed at Severus.

A couple of fifth years giggled at the Hufflepuff table at Harry’s swearing before the room erupted into clapping. Harry just looked around in confusion. Severus pulled a newspaper out of his pocket and passed it to Harry.

_‘He Who Must Not Be Named returned!_

_Albus Dumbledore and Blake Sun as well as other members of the Auror and Ministry departments stopped You Know Who from taking over the Ministry of Magic and causing chaos in the Wizarding world…’_

The big picture on the front of the paper was of Dumbledore standing against Voldemort in the foyer of the Ministry and Harry groaned.

“Ah, for fuck sake.” Harry cursed.

“50 points for swearing Mr Sun,” Professor McGonagall said sternly as she walked passed him and patted his shoulder.

“You can’t do that!” Harry called after the Professor.

The woman just kept walking.

“Don’t make me make it 100 points, Mr Sun!” The woman called over her shoulder.

A few students laughed while Harry was left speechless, just holding the paper in his hand as he looked after the woman.

“Did I just lose points?” Harry asked, turning to Severus. “I’m not even a student.”

Severus snorted before moving towards the Head Table.

“Severus,” Harry called after the man. “Severus!”

Severus turned with a swirl of his black robes and a sneer on his lips. He folded his arms over his chest and looked back at Harry steadily. Giving him the full 'Professor' look as his black eyes glinted.

“I’m not a student!” Harry stated.

The giggling at the Hufflepuff table increased.

“That is a good thing, Mr Sun.” Severus drawled. “Any house that you would be a part of. Would be in negative points by now.”

The giggling increased into laughter as Severus turned back to walking up to the Head Table. Harry grinned then sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

“So what’s new?” Harry asked the girl next to him, who dissolved into a giggle fit.

xXx

Harry made his way up to the hospital wing the next morning which Severus wasn’t pleased with but the man still made the trip with him.

“Mainly to stop you from falling on your ass,” Severus had muttered as they left his rooms.

Harry could feel the sweat on his face by the time he made it to the hospital wing and took a minute to wipe it off on his shirt. Severus made a disgusted noise beside him, which Harry just ignored. He stepped into the hospital wing to see a group of six students gathered on two beds talking to each other as they worked through a large pile of chocolate frogs and other lollies.

Harry clicked his way over to the group and dropped the newspaper he held on the top of the pile. Ry looked down at his hands while the other students looked anywhere but at Severus and Harry.

“Well done,” Harry said softly. “You made the newspaper.”

“Really?” Ron cried as he gabbed the paper while Hermione smacked his arm.

Luna looked off into space as Ginny and Neville tried to look as small as possible.

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Ry whispered. “The Headmaster already yelled at me and Sirius and Remus.”

Harry looked down his nose at his son, who cringed back.

“Hey they named you in here, Ry,” Ron exclaimed suddenly, oblivious to everything around him.

Ron held up the newspaper, which Hermione snatched out of the boy’s hand before smacking him over the head with it.

“Hey!” Ron squeaked.

Severus snorted next to Harry.

“We are so sorry sir,” Hermione said in a small voice.

The rest of the students piped up with their apologies.

“You are forgiven,” Harry said after a few minutes of silence and bowed heads. “But eight people lost their lives. One of you could have been a part of that number!”

The students lowered their heads further at Harry's hissed words.

“If you ever consider such a stupid thing again…” Harry let the sentence hang as he glared at each student.

“We're sorry, Dad.” Ry said in a small voice.

“I’m not finished with you, Harry.” Harry snapped as locked eyes with his son. “I will be sitting you down later and you will be telling me what the hell you were thinking! Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dad.” Ry uttered meekly.

Harry glared down at his son before clasping the boy’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The boy looked up at him with large green eyes and he sighed before swiping a handful of Chocolate frogs off the bed.

“Hey!” Ron yelped, which earned him another smack with the paper.

Harry passed a frog to Severus with a smirk and nicked a couple more.

“Thank you for your help Professor Snape,” Hermione said in a small voice.

Harry turned to Severus as the man stood rooted to the spot.

“You are welcome, Ms Granger.” Severus said slowly.

“Yes, thank you Professor.” Ginny and Neville at the same time.

“Thank you,” Luna added serenely.

Hermione elbowed Ron.

“Yes, Thank you.” Ron said reluctantly.

“Wow,” Harry muttered as he turned to Severus. “Please tell?”

Severus sneered down at him as Harry leaned back on the bed that Ry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on. Opening the chocolate frog in his hand as he looked the Slytherin over. Severus shifted before pulling his robes around his body and looking down his hooked nose at the students and Harry.

“He was great,” Ginny piped up. “He walked straight in throwing curses and taking out Death Eaters left and right. Ron was walking around aimlessly after touching this brain thing and he just pushed him towards Hermione while cursing a Death Eater!”

“Yeah,” Neville said excitingly, taking up the story. “They didn’t stand a chance!”

Harry flicked the embarrassed man another frog as he munched down on his own. Severus caught it with one hand.

“Severus to the rescue,” Harry smirked.

“Shove it, Sun!” Severus snapped.

Harry laughed and nudged his elbow at Ry.

“I sent him after you lot,” Harry whispered out the side of his mouth.

Ry held a hand over his mouth as he tried to held back the laughter. Severus looked down his nose at Harry for a few more seconds before cracking a grin to the shock and amusement of the students gathered.

“See,” Harry exclaimed to the group. “He’s not so bad, he only eats students on Friday nights at midnight.”

Severus smile widen, his dark eyes glinting.  He could only vaguely remember how bland his life had been before he met Blake Sun and his son. Now it was something completely different. 

“Okay, kids.” Harry announced as he stood up. “I’m riding on a sugar high, so I’ll leave you with it.”

“Bye, sir”

“Bye, dad.”

“Bye, Professor.”

Harry ruffled his son’s hair on the way out and fell into step with Severus. Harry chuckled suddenly.

“What?” Severus snapped.

“Oh Severus,” Harry gasped. “My hero.”

Harry bumped his shoulder with the other man’s.

“Oh, god.” Severus muttered. “No more chocolate for you.”

Harry just grinned and laughed. Severus, not so much.

xXx

“Dad!”

Harry started awake, tightening his grip around Severus’s waist, waking the man.

“Did you lock the door?” Harry muttered.

BANG!

“Dad-ugh!”

“I guess not,” Harry chuckled.

“You need to teach that boy to knock,” Severus muttered.

Harry just laughed harder.

“That’s if he can look me in the eye after this,” Harry replied mildly. “He wasn’t the same after he yelled out in the middle of the night and I forgot pants before running into his room when he was four.”

Severus huffed a laugh as Harry pulled the other man close.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Severus muttered.

"I'm sure he will," Harry replied as he kissed Severus's shoulder. "Bring on the embarrassing teasing."

Severus just snorted.

End of Part two.

Now we are rolling along. :-)


End file.
